New Job, New Beginings, Same Love
by Afraid-Of-The-Big-Bad-Wolf
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries....Gabriella Montez, the hot new teacher and Troy Bolton Lakers Superstar. Follow their lives behind closed doors and in front of those intrusive camera lenses! Please Read and Review xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is just an idea that came into my head. I have no idea how 'successful' this story will be so please bear with me and review and tell me your thoughts. Sorry for deleting my other two stories but this may be a mix of the two so, please let me know what you think!! Thanks!**

* * *

"Okay, Settle Down, Settle Down!" Principle Matsui shouted in a vain attempt to make the class of juniors be quiet. It was their first day back after the excitement of summer vacation and settling down, listening and paying attention were the last things on their mind. "Seriously! Settle down!" he tried again, this time to much more success as the group of students chatter died down to a low murmur. "Thank- You, now I'd like you to meet your new math teacher, Miss Montez!" he signalled to the young woman standing to his right. Every eye in the room turned to her. Taking in her petite frame clothed in dark wash jeans, fitted purple shirt and purple heels. A few guys whistled appreciatively as the girls whispered amongst themselves about their opinion of her.

Amongst all the wolf whistling and judging whispers one teenager simply sat and looked straight ahead of him, ignoring the comments his friends were making. He wasn't surprised to see his new teacher, simply surprised that he'd ended up in one of her classes. He kept staring ahead until his blue eyes met the shining brown pair of his new teacher. He smiled widely at her, reassuring her.

"Man! She's smokin'!" Josh Kerr, a cocky guy who thought he was god's gift announced loudly.

The teenager, Luke Bolton sighed, smiling to himself. Yes she was 'smokin'' there was no denying it. However this particular teenager knew far better than to admit too loudly that he found her attractive. The reason for this? She was his brother's girlfriend, or should he say fiancé. However, he couldn't admit this fact to anyone either. Yes, some people knew who his brother was, but they, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't find out who exactly who his brothers girlfriend is.

"Okay then, I am going to leave you in the more than capable hands of Miss Montez." Principle Matsui said as he exited the room and all eyes immediately focussed solely on Miss Montez.

"Okay…" She smiled, looking around nervously. "So, I don't know any of you so I thought we would go round and tell me your name and something's about yourself. Who wants to start?"

Immediately Josh's hand shot up and Miss Montez nodded in his direction. "Hello, I'm Josh Kerr; I love sports and am on the basketball and baseball team!"

"Thank you!" she grinned as she signalled for the next person to talk.

Finally everyone in the class had gone, all except for one. "Hi. My name is Luke Bolton. I love basketball and am trying out for captain this year and unlike some of my family, I can't sing!"

Miss Montez attempted in vain to hide the smirk that was appearing on her face.

"So Miss, do we get to know anything about you?" Josh shouted out.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything…"

"Okay, my name is Gabriella Montez. I enjoy singing, the odd bit of basketball and surprisingly math!"

"Are you single?" someone shouted out.

Gabriella blushed, choosing to ignore the question whilst both she and Luke muttered to themselves. 'Nope...not even close, though I could be for all anyone really knows'.

* * *

Toy Bolton, captain of the Lakers smiled to himself as he skipped up the garden path. It was his fiancés first day at her new job and he couldn't wait to hear all about it. He took his keys from his pocket and opened the door quietly, so as not to be heard. He was late home, his pre season training session had run late, not that that was a rare occurrence, and in fact that was generally how his training sessions worked. Setting his kit bag down in the hall he tip toes towards the kitchen where he could hear a familiar sweet voice singing and smell the aroma of food being cooked.

Careful not to make a sound, he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the brunette beauty that stood before him. He smirked as she watched her jump at his original touch before she melted into his arms.

"Troy Bolton!" she scolded as she spun herself round in his arm so she was facing him. In her hand she held a knife which she pointed dangerously close to Troy's face... "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again. You're lucky I didn't just stab this right through you!"

"Aww, but baby, you'd never do that to me!" he said pouting at her.

"Well. No, not intentionally. But you sneaked up on me. You could have been anyone!"

"Sorry Gabi!" he said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in her dark brown locks, breathing in the familiar smell of her tropical scented shampoo. He pulled away and began placing light kisses down her face, from her forehead to her chin. "Am I forgiven?"

"Well, that depends…how sorry are you?" he didn't say anything. Instead he put his arms beneath her legs and lifted her onto the counter top. Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away and looking at her questionably, awaiting her all important verdict. "You're forgiven!" she concluded before jumping off the counter and returning her attention to the dinner she was preparing. "Oh and go have a shower before dinner please. You smell like the gym!" he rolled his eyes before placing a kiss on her cheek and going upstairs.

* * *

After dinner the pair were relaxing on the couch, Troy sitting at one end with Gabriella curled up against his side.

"So Gabi, how was your first day at work?"

"It was amazing; everyone was so nice and welcoming, though it's strange being back at High School, especially when you're not there. But on the bright side...Luke is in one of my classes!"

"Oh joy for you, I'm sure that's great fun!"

"Troy!" she punched him lightly. "That's mean, plus you know I love Luke, he's great, and it's nice to see a friendly face around the place!"

"Well there is a plus side I suppose....at least you can tell me all the bad things Luke gets up to!"

"So you can rat him out to your mom and dad?"

"You know me all too well babe!" he replied causing her to giggle. "Oh, I have something to tell you..."

"Yeah? Well I have something to tell you too, but you go first!"

"Okay, if you're sure.... I have decided that since you know we're getting married in near enough two weeks and we're going to be together forever I'm not going to hide our relationship from the press. If they ask, I won't refuse to talk about it, I want the world to know how much I Love You Gabriella. But I mean obviously, if you want to keep it a secret you can, but I think it will be good, I mean we won't have to hide anymore...what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea Troy! It will make things easier for you, and it might stop the females throwing themselves at you, and I can now tell anyone that admires my ring that, yes, my fiancé is brilliant, he's the gorgeous, talented, Troy Bolton!"

"I love you Gabriella!" he grinned as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, the thing is....."

* * *

The following week was hectic. Gabriella was obviously working every day, attempting to remember all her students' names, as well as arranging the last minute preparations for her wedding. Troy was also training everyday for a large portion of the day in preparation for the first game of the season. However the weekend after Gabriella's first day at her new job the couple took time out of their busy schedule and went out for a meal with their best friends.

Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, were not the most obvious or conventional couple. After all Chad played for the Lakers whilst Taylor was one of the top doctors in the country. However he provided just the right amount of excitement and spontaneity to her life while she was calm and level headed enough to deal with his occasional childlike behaviour.

Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, were another couple you would never have put together. Sharpay was an up and coming actress and everything an actress is said to be, extravagant, loud, and excitable but she was also a kind caring person. This and many other reasons was why Zeke, master chef and restaurant owner loved her.

The only semi predictable couple in the group was Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother and Kelsi Nealson. Both loved musical theatre, Ryan loving centre stage whilst Kelsi held a passion for composing.

All six of them had attended East High with Troy and Gabriella and by complete fluke of luck all had ended out in LA with them. Troy and the others had all attended school together since kindergarten and when Gabriella joined at the beginning of their junior year she had slotted perfectly in with them, despite the age gap of three years. Gabriella was incredibly smart and had skipped a few grades enabling her to graduate early and meet the man that was to become her husband. It could be said that Gabriella was destined for bigger things than being a teacher, she could have been a lawyer, a doctor like Taylor or something much more exotic but it had always been her dream to be a teacher and she was not one to give up on a dream.

So how had they all ended up living in LA? Gabriella had gotten offered a place at Stanford and Chad and Troy had received the opportunity of a lifetime in the form of an offer to play for the Lakers, which naturally they grabbed with both hands. The others, all simply happened to do the courses they wanted to do in colleges around LA and then moved into LA when they graduated. The only person missing from the old gang as such, from Albuquerque was Gabriella's mom. She had chosen to stay in Albuquerque when Gabriella left for California, saying she knew her daughter was in safe hands with Troy. The main reason she stayed was because it was where she had met her husband and after moving around for three years after his death she didn't want to have to move around anymore, she felt closest to him there. Troy's parents on the other hand moved to LA for two reasons, they wanted to be able to go and see Troy play whenever they wanted and also for Luke. Luke was seven years Troy's junior and he worshipped his older brother, so Jack and Lucille moving seemed the easiest way to keep their family as close as possible. Also, the fact that Troy's older brother David, and his wife Emily already lived in California with their two kids Meghan who was five and two year old Chloe. David and Emily first moved to California after David was offered the chance of heading up the California offices of his company. He obviously jumped at the chance and it also gave Emily, who owned her own chain of boutiques to have the excuse of opening a new one in California.

* * *

**Right, Okay so that was just a brief introduction to everyone etc. It should get more exciting in upcoming chapters. Please let me know what you think =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the delay in updating :O**

* * *

A week Later

"Okay, class pack up and head for lunch, but remember I want those exercises finished for Wednesday!" Gabriella smiled as she watched her class rush out the door, all except one. "Luke, can I help you?" "No! I was just wondering where you want me to meet you after school?"

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Well my dork of a brother has abandoned you a whole five days before your wedding... "

"Luke! You are making it sound like he just upped and left. He didn't! He couldn't get out of this; it's his first game..."

"Yeah but its Pre season, he could have missed it technically!"

"Yeah but it wouldn't have looked good. The team playing without their captain!"

"Okay I suppose not. Anyway that's not really the point. Troy abandoned you just before all our family are due to arrive, crafty isn't he! Anyway since you know you've never met any of them before and considering the fact that they're staying at your house I'm coming round to help. "

"Aww thanks Luke that's really kind of you! "

"It has been known!"

"Well thank you, that would be great cause everyone is arriving between five and seven but Emily and David aren't coming until eight or nine so help would be greatly appreciated!"

Since Emily and David lived about an hour and a half away from Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the family they were coming down early to be there on time and to lend a helping hand.

"Okay so then where and what time m'lady?"

* * *

"So, that was my dad on the phone, he said that Aunt Amber just called to say they've arrived and are on their way here. They shouldn't be much more than half an hour. He also said that he and mom should be here within the next hour."

"Good to know, now are we sure we have everything sorted out?"

"Yes, stop panicking, you and Troy sorted everything yesterday and we double checked today. David, Emily and the kids have the top floor so no need to worry about them. You have a spare bedroom each for Aunt Amber and Uncle James, Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Chris and Uncle Mark and Aunt Amanda. Then you have one of the dens in the basement with the pull out sofa beds for Luke, Adam, Liam and Ryan, the other for Jennifer, Tara and Caitlyn and then the den upstairs for Jessica, Callie, Sarah, Hannah, Lilly and Tina!"

"Okay, two things, one, I have no idea who these people actually are and two, you have a really big family!"

"Tell me about it, I have trouble remembering who they all are!" Luke laughed.

"Well that's reassuring!" Gabriella laughed. "Okay, so I guess I should go check on that lasagne I put on earlier, no one likes burnt lasagne!"

"But everyone loves your lasagne..."

* * *

Half an hour later, and right on cue the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the large House. Gabriella looked at Luke over the breakfast bar and he smiled reassuringly at her before the pair jumped off their seats and headed to the door.

"Hello! Come on in!" Gabriella grinned as a procession of Troy's relatives made their way into the house and were led into the living room by Luke.

"Hey!" Gabriella grinned nervously as she rejoined them.

"Gabi, you look absolutely terrified!" Luke laughed. "They're not that bad honest!" Gabriella laughed before he continued. "Right okay…this is my dads sister Amber and her husband James!" he gestured to the middle aged woman with a dark black bob and a middle aged man with brown, slightly greying hair. "and then these are their kids, Luke , Ryan ,Jessica and Callie " he pointed out each of them in turn.

"Hey, its really nice to meet you all!" Gabriella grinned. "There's food in the kitchen, feel free to help yourselves. Do you mind if we wait until the others arrive to show you to your rooms?"

"No, of course not sweetie!" Amber laughed.

"You have to try Gabi's lasagne its amazing!" Luke announced.

Over the next hour more and more people arrived and were introduced to Gabriella. There was Jack's other sister Stephanie and her husband Chris and their children, Jennifer, Adam , Jacob , Sarah, Liam and Hannah and Jacks brother Mark and his wife Amanda and their children Tara , Caitlyn, Lilly and Tina. Once they had all taken time to chill out and get something to eat Gabriella decided to show them to their respective rooms.

"Okay, so before you all get settled in your rooms I just need to say, sorry but I won't be here all day during the day for the rest of the week, but David and Emily will be here to show you where things are. Feel free to raid the kitchen and there's the basketball court and pool outside, the gym and TV room in the basement, the game room on the third floor and if you really want there is a supply of books and my computer in the study upstairs if you want to use them!" Gabriella announced. "sorry this is kind of confusing but Amber, James, Stephanie, Chris, Mark and Amanda?" the adults all nodded and Gabriella grinned at her ability to remember all the names, "and Jessica, Callie, Sarah, Anna, Lilly and Tina?"

"Its Hannah…"

"Sorry! Anyway would you like to follow me upstairs."

* * *

Once everyone had been shown to their rooms and had the chance to unwind, unpack and relax the Bolton family dispersed around the house.

All the aunts, uncles and cousins Gabriella's age and older were in the living room along with Gabriella, Jack, Lucille and Luke. The younger girls were watching a DVD in their room, the older girls were in their room talking and the guys were out in the back yard playing basketball.

"Hello!" a voice called through the house.

"in here!" Gabriella called back as David and Emily Bolton appeared at the living room door closely followed by _Meghan_and _Chloe_.

"Auntie Ella!" the two girls squealed as they ran towards Gabriella, throwing themselves at her.

"Hello girls!" Gabriella grinned as she hugged them tightly. "Hey David, Hey Emily!"

"Its actually ridiculous, they've only arrived and already they have forgotten all about us!" Emily laughed.

"Well you know…I'm just that loveable!" Gabriella smirked.

"Auntie Ella!" Meghan asked, clearly wanting all of Gabriella's attention.

"Yes?"

"You know the way Uncle Troy is away?"

"I know where this is going!" David laughed.

"Yes…" Gabriella responded.

"Well, you'll be lonely, so can me and Chloe have a sleepover in your room tonight?"

"That depends, ask mommy and daddy!"

* * *

The next few days were spent getting to know everyone and for the visiting Bolton's it was spent exploring a new place.

"Gabriella?" Jennifer asked on Thursday evening when the majority of the Bolton clan was pilled into the living room watching TV.

"yeah?"

"is there a particular reason why one the door down the corridor from the kitchen is locked?"

Immediately Luke began to laugh, setting his brother and father off also.

Gabriella smirked. "its locked because Troy doesn't like people being in there."

"Except you!" Luke coughed.

"Why what's in there?"

"You'll have to ask Troy, I could tell you but if you could persuade him to show you it would be all the more surprising!"

The Bolton clan all looked around with confusion written on their faces.

"Trust her…" David laughed.

* * *

A few hours later and everyone had slowly began to disperse from the living room. All the aunts, uncles, David, Emily, Lucille, Jack and Gabriella were still in the living room but the others had either headed to bed, been put to bed in Meghan and Chloe's cases or where hanging out in various places around the house.

Currently Gabriella was leaning against David in a sleepy sort of manner completely absorbed in a conversation with Amber who was sitting opposite her. Jack glanced up from the show on the television to find someone he didn't expect to see standing in the door way. The person in question put a finger to their lips signalling that they didn't want him to say anything and Jack smirked.

Slowly the person made their way across the opposite side of the living room to where Gabriella was sitting, causing each person they passed to smirk just as Jack had. Kneeling down next to David's legs they lent across and whispered softly in Gabriella's ear, "Surprise!"

Gabriella jumped as she spun round to face the phantom whisperer. "Oh my gawd Troy! you're home early!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yeah… well you know, I missed you and all that!" he laughed as everyone on the couch moved up slightly to make room for him as he sat down and pulled Gabriella closer. "Hey everyone!" he laughed as he looked around at his family, many whom he hadn't seen for at least a year or two.

* * *

"Gawd Brie, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Troy whispered as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. They were now alone in the living room after all the others had gone to bed, but not before all the aunts and uncles had interrogated and gushed over how much Troy had changed since they'd last seen him.

"I think I do!" she smiled as he kissed her lips softly. "Because I've missed you so much too!"

"Can you believe we're getting married in like two days?"

"No! But its amazing!" she grinned. "you're not having second thoughts are you?" she asked suddenly worried.

"No of course not baby! All I want is to be with you forever, you can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Good!" she smiled as she nuzzled into his shoulder, her eyes drifting closed.

"Tired baby?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Right come on then, time to get you to bed!" he urged as he slid his arms underneath here petite frame and carried her upstairs whispering softly to her on the way.

As she lay in bed sleeping Troy couldn't help staring at her. Her beautiful ebony locks, smooth tanned skin, gorgeous body and her general perfection. He still couldn't believe that she'd agreed to be his, be with him for the rest of their lives. But one thing was for sure, he was glad she had!

* * *

**Thanks for all the previous support. Please keep it coming! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support =D**

**Ps quick note….I named one of the cousins Luke without realising that Troy's brother is also called Luke so from now on his name is Callum just for future reference. **

* * *

On Friday, Maria Montez arrived, just in time for her daughters wedding. However due to the sheer size of the Bolton clan she stayed with Jack and Lucille while her two sisters and brother stayed in a hotel, not wanting to put anyone out.

By Friday evening everyone was gathered in Troy and Gabriella's house. The whole Bolton clan, Maria, Jack, Lucille and Gabriella's Aunts and Uncles were all there, having a big get together before the wedding and before Troy and Maria swapped places as Troy would be staying with his parents for the night while Maria would be spending the night with the blushing bride.

"So nervous guys?" Amber laughed.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, small smiles on their faces. "A little!" they agreed.

"Awk, you will be fine! Just think this time tomorrow you will be Mr and Mrs Bolton…."

"And you'll be stuck with my idiot brother for life!" Luke added. "I'd run while you still can!"

"Gee…thanks Luke!"

"Troy…." Jennifer began.

"Yes Jen?"

"I have a request…"

"Should I be worried?"

"Well that depends…..will you please show us what's behind the locked door near the kitchen?"

Maria smirked at Jack and Lucille as Troy ran his hand across his neck, a gesture he always performed when he was nervous.

"Come on, please at least tell us!" Ryan urged.

"Okay fine….it's a music room!"

"A music room?" Jennifer asked.

"yes…"

"Okay….so why is it kept locked?"

Troy smiled. He knew his reason wasn't perfectly rational but he couldn't help it, it was his way. "because err…because its kind of special to me and I don't like other people being in there….its strange I know but…."

"Why's it so special to you?" Ryan asked.

"Because music in general means something to me. To be honest it sort of means Gabriella to me. She introduced me to music and she made me realise that I could sing and I enjoyed music…"

"Wait…back up, you can sing?" Tara asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Troy replied clearly embarrassed.

"Troy, don't lie. He has a great voice…" Maria smiled at him.

"Can we hear you sing?" Caitlyn asked.

"NO!"

* * *

"Gabriella, are you up yet?" Taylor called up the stairs. "We have to start getting ready soon!"

"Yeah I know, I know. I'm coming now!" Gabriella called back. A few moments later she entered the kitchen to find it very full indeed. Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Emily, her mom and Lucille were all crowded round the breakfast bar and David was leaning against the door frame with Chloe in his arms and Meghan standing beside him whist Troy's Aunts and female cousins loitered in various places around the perimeter of the kitchen. "Hey!" she grinned, alerting them to her presence. Every eye in the room turned to look at her and their owners shot her bright smiles.

"Morning!" Kelsi grinned. "Do you not own any clothes of your own?"

"huh?" Gabriella asked before looking down at what she was wearing and realising what Kelsi meant. She was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts, an oversized Lakers vest and Troy's old Wildcat jacket. "Yes I do, but you know Troy's clothes are ten times more comfortable!" she smiled as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Brie, there's plenty of pancakes, help yourself!" Maria smiled at her daughter, gesturing to the plate of pancakes that sat in the middle of the breakfast bar.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry!" she replied.

"Come on Brie, you have to eat something!"

"No thank you!" she replied shaking her head before turning on her heel and running upstairs. Everyone in the room looked at each other in confusion.

"I'll go!" Kelsi volunteered.

"Kels…do you mind if I go?" David asked as Kelsi shook her head, "Thanks!" he replied as he set Chloe down onto her mothers lap before he ran up the stairs after Gabriella. As he arrived at the door to her bedroom he knocked gently, "Gabriella, can I come in?" A muffled reply was heard as he opened the door quietly to find Gabriella curled up on the bed, her face buried in Troy's pillow. "Gabi, come on, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the bed beside her and began stroking her hair.

Gabriella looked up, her brown eyes wide and innocent. "I'm nervous! I'm scared, I'm confused!" she replied as tears began to fall.

"Gabi, please don't cry. It's natural to be nervous and scared; this is a big day in your life!"

"But, I'm not supposed to be confused!"

"What are you confused about?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm worried that I'm making a mistake that things aren't as perfect as I think they are, that maybe I'm going to arrive at the church and Troy isn't going to turn up, that…"

"Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton, stop right there, I can answer all those questions for you. I don't think your making a mistake, you love each other, and you are perfect for one another and are happy together. Also there is no chance that Troy will stand you up. If he does I will eat my on foot or better still I'll beat him up for you. I've been waiting seven years for you to be a part of my family officially. He is totally besotted with you, and you with him. Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know. Because all my life up until I met Troy I was the nerd, the girl with basically no friends. And even at east high most people hated me for the first year."

"And do you know why that was? Because everyone was jealous. They hated that you had the perfect relationship. You had found your perfect guy. Someone who loved you and cared for you, someone who will always love you and care for you."

"But what if everything changes after today?"

"Like how?"

"I don't know. That everything isn't ever the same again"

"Why would it change? You guys have been living together since you started college. Nothing could possibly change. Now Gabriella please come down and eat something. I guarantee that when you get your hair and make up done and your dress on, you will feel like a princess and all your worries will disappear."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Do you want to phone Troy and ask him yourself? I promise I won't tell the others. Plus, technically its only the bridesmaids that are supposed to prevent you from contacting Troy!"

"Yes!" she nodded happily. "And I'm not eating. I swear I'm too nervous. Plus the hairdresser will be here in five minutes."

"Okay, here you go!" he handed her, his cell phone before leaving and rejoining the others in the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Maria Montez asked as David re entered the kitchen.

"She is now. She was worried about making a mistake, just nerves really."

"Is she coming down?"

"No, she won't eat but she will be fine when the hairdresser and all get here!" David smiled.

_UPSTAIRS_

RING RING

"Hello David? What's wrong? Is everything okay? What's happened?" Troy's voice was filled with concern.

"No, Troy…it's me."

"Brie? I thought the girls had you under strict orders not to phone me. What's wrong?"

"They Have, they don't know I'm calling you. Its nothing it's just…."

"Brie, what is it. Has something happened?"

"No, it's just I wanted to make sure that you still wanted this."

"Ella, what's gotten into you? Of course I still want this. I've wanted this since the day I realised I was in love with you"

"David told be I was being stupid…I guess I'm just nervous"

"Yeah, you are a little. But you don't need to be nervous. I have no intention of standing you up. Are you intending on standing me up?"

"No of course not."

"Okay then, you better go and get ready. We need you looking perfect…actually, just turn up in your pyjamas. You'll be fine"

"No, maybe I'd be better in a dress. If I turned up in my pyjamas I'd be wearing your clothes. That might cause I few strange looks"

"My clothes? I like it…."

"Troy…..."

"Sorry. Now go, get ready. I will see you in a few hours. I love you baby"

"Love you too!"

"Love you more…"

"Nope…wait this isn't getting me ready. I will see you later. Oh and for the record. I love you the most." And with that she hung up.

* * *

**Sorry its short though I do have the rest of the wedding almost finished. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say, a minimum of five reviews before update. I have loads of hits and author updates but only 14 reviews! Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Also if you have any suggestions or ideas for what you'd like to see happen, or any thoughts on general feel free to PM me and I promise I will reply as soon as is humanly possible with homework's and revision etc!**

**Thanks xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in an update, I was trying to make this chapter super long, but alas it's taking too long :P I intend to finish the second part of this ASAP and post it. Bit in the meantime please enjoy Part 1 of the wedding. And pretty please click that review button….makes my day. The last cheaper had a great response, so please match it or perhaps beat it =D xx**

* * *

"You ready?" Taylor asked, smiling brightly at her friend.

"Yes!" she breathed deeply, "as ready as I'll ever be!"

"Okay then, David, I believe it's up to you from here!"

David smiled at Taylor as he walked towards Gabriella. After meeting Gabriella when she was only thirteen and he, twenty he had become extremely close to her, as had all the Bolton family. She was like the little sister he'd never had, she was special to him in her own little way, they had shared things that most people don't share with their little brothers girlfriends or boyfriends older bothers. They had an understanding, a kind of bond that no one, including Troy and Emily properly understood, but all the same it was a bond that couldn't be broken. "Thank you so much for asking me to do this, it means the world to me!"

"Of course David, I obviously wish I could have my dad walk me down the aisle but unfortunately that cannot happen. You've always been there for me David, so obviously there was no other choice!"

"well I'm eternally grateful, I've known that this was going to happen from the day Troy brought you home to meet us all, I'm just so happy that I can be a part of it all!" Gabriella smiled up at him, her eyes beginning to water at his words. "Gabi, don't cry yet!" he scolded playfully, "Now come on they're waiting for us in there!" he pulled her veil down over her face as the wedding march began.

Troy was stood at the front of the church. He looked nervously at Chad as the wedding march began. Chad smiled reassuringly at him. As Gabriella entered the entire congregation stood up and turned in her direction. Unable to resist the temptation, Troy too turned around. He was met by the most breath taking sight. He blinked, making sure that she was real. Walking toward him was Gabriella, looking more beautiful than ever. Her dress was very simplistic but absolutely stunning. It was strapless with a small train at the back, it had small beads and diamantes which delicately decorated the bust. Below her bust was a pale pick ribbon which accentuated her small waist. The stunning white stood out against her lightly tanned skin. Her hair's natural curls had been slightly enhanced and left to fall lightly on her shoulders. In her hair she wore a thin silver tiara, lightly decorated with crystal jewels in the shape of flowers. Around her neck she wore a simple silver chain the three diamonds hanging down, earrings to match and a simple silver diamonded bracelet. In her hands she carried a bouquet of cherry pink flowers with a single pale pink rose in the middle. Troy thought she looked beautiful, despite the simplicity of her dress and accessories, she still looked amazing, she didn't need to be extravagantly dressed.

The three girls, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi also looked amazing. Their dresses were full length and simple also. They were cherry red with a pale pink ribbon around their waists. Around their necks they each wore simple silver chains with a double heart pendent which had been bought to them as a present from Troy and Gabriella. They also wore simple silver and diamante studs earrings and a simple silver bracelet.. Their hair was pulled back loosely with curls falling around their faces. They carried bouquets of pale pink flowers with a few cherry pink flowers scattered throughout. The bouquets were tided together with a ribbon the same colour was their dresses. Both Chloe and Meghan, the flower girls wore pink dresses that ended just above the knee and puffed out a little at the bottom, silver pumps and a cherry pink flower in their curled hair. Around their necks they wore necklaces that Troy and Gabriella had bought them. Chloe wore a simply silver chain with a pink and silver butterfly pendent whilst Meghan wore the same simply chain but with a pink and silver heart shaped pendent. They each carried small pink baskets containing white flowers.

As Gabriella and the rest of the bridal party arrived at the front of the church, David lent over and kissed her lightly on the cheek before taking his seat behind them. Immediately Troy and Gabriella took hands, their fingers entwining instinctively.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of two very special people, Mr Troy Bolton and Miss Gabriella Montez. Today is a very special and significant day in their lives and it is an honour to be able to share it with them and their friends and family who mean so much to them" The minister began.

After a hymn and a prayer he continued. "Troy Bolton do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"Yes, I do." Troy replied smiling

"Gabriella Montez, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"Yes, I do!" Gabriella answered with a smile.

"Now I believe that both Troy and Gabriella have written their own vows, so Troy…"

Troy looked at the minister and smiled taking both of Gabriella's hands in his own he began, "Gabriella Isabelle Montez, I love you. You are my best friend and you will be forever. Today I give myself to you in marriage to be your husband. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and in bad. I promise to cherish and respect you. I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you; caring, loving and being there for you in all that live has in store for us. I will be the person you can trust, the person you can rely on, the person you can always talk to. These promises I give you today and for the rest of our lives. This is just a new chapter in a very long book!" He smiled reassuringly at Gabriella as she began

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I promise to love and respect you and to put energy into keeping our love alive. I will be there for you in good times and in bad. I will help you when you need help and make space for you to be yourself. I will try to bring you happiness. I will dedicate myself to you wholeheartedly. I will make time for you and support you in everything you do. I pledge my life to you I, promise to love and cherish you, for the rest of your life. I will try to bring laughter to your life, and make you happy, I will consider you in the decisions I have to make, and value your opinions. Today I vow to be your wife for the rest of our lives." The pair smiled at each other as the minister continued, taking the rings from Chad.

"Father, bless these rings which Troy and Gabriella have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them here?"

Handing the ring firstly to Troy, Troy began. "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my

finger as he said it.

She smiled at him before mimicking his speech, "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you." She too placing the ring, a simple white gold band with a round diamond set into it, on his finger.

The pair then spoke together," This circle will now seal the vows of our marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of our love."

Their hands were still entwined and eyes glued together as the minister spoke, "Now that Troy and Gabriella have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. You may now kiss the bride."

On hearing the announcement the pair stepped closer together, smiling widely as their lips met in familiar passion. They heard the sound of their friends and family clapping behind them. As they broke apart their heads rested together, looking deep into one another's eyes and smiling brightly. "Oh and Gabi, I love you the most!" Troy said, smiling slightly, before leaning in and kissing her again. The organ sounded again and the newly married pair walked back up the aisle hand in hand, followed by their friends and family.

* * *

After leaving the church, getting pelted with confetti on the way, the bridal part and their immediate family all arrived at the hotel where the reception was to be held. It was here, with large green gardens, brightly coloured flowers, crystal blue pond with a small wooden bench and authentic architecture that would be the backdrop of their wedding photographs.

"Hey Brie," Troy whispered as they stood in the hotels large gardens, posing for a photograph beneath a large tree with pink blossom.

"Yeah?" she responded, glancing up at him quickly whilst still smiling at the camera.

A few moments later when the latest round of flurried photography momentarily ceased he turned to look at her. "This really is the happiest day of my life!"

"You know something? Mine too!" she grinned at him as he kissed her forehead, both laughing when they heard the sound of the camera clicking behind them.

After posing for numerous poses, both serious and fun, meeting all their guests again at the hotel and whilst waiting on the meal to be ready, everyone was in high spirits and it was time of the speeches to begin.

"Good afternoon everyone," David began. "For all of you who don't know me, I'm David, the guy unfortunate enough to have Troy as a younger brother. However today I am not only here as a member of Troy's family, but also as the guy lucky enough to be given the honour of giving the beautiful bride away. Obviously, this is a role generally given to the father of the bride but unfortunately Gabriella's father is no longer with us, so this speech is going to be slightly unconventional as both me and my father will be sharing this speech.

Okay so now that that is cleared up, I should probably start!. I feel privileged that Gabriella chose me to stand in for her father, a man whose shoes who I know I will never be able to fill. Firstly I would like to welcome you all here today and thank you all for coming as I know it means a lot to both Troy and Gabriella. It's traditional for me to tell you a story about Gabriella when she was little and growing up, but unfortunately I only met Gabriella when she was thirteen and believe me, she'd grown out of doing embarrassing speech worthy things by then. However, I do recall that many of the photos in the album that Maria so proudly showed as all, of Gabriella growing up, featured Gabriella dressed up in pink glittery dresses and wearing a tiara. Which, anyone who knows Gabriella will know is totally unlike her. She was never really the girly glitter obsessed kind, but you know we all have a dark past we don't want to talk about!

But now that she is all grown up she's living that hidden dream of hers. She looks like a Princess today and as much as it pains me to say this because the Troy I know is any thing but, but she has married her Prince Charming…feel free to laugh! when it comes to Gabriella, I know Troy spares no expense. Take the engagement ring for example. I know it must have cost him a lot of money because only just the other day I saw that very ring on television - I think it was the home shopping channel. But no, seriously. I think Gabriella and Troy make a fantastic couple. Now I suppose its over to my dad!"

"Okay well thanks for that David…you've officially used all my material. When you asked to see my speech earlier I wouldn't have given it to you if I'd known you were going to steal it!

Okay so seriously I don't know what else to say! Other than that I am so honoured to have Gabriella as a daughter in law. She's kind and polite and really is something special. I wonder how someone so amazing ended up with my son, but thank Gawd she did because since Gabriella entered his life, its been changed for the better, so I propose a toast to Gabriella, the beautiful bride!"

"The beautiful bride!" the crowd echoed.

"And those pair led me to believe they didn't like public speaking!" Troy said as he stood up, causing a ripple of laughter to echo through the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, on behalf if Gabriella and myself, I would like to welcome you all. As there are a number of toasts in my speech, I'd like to make sure that all of you have your glasses fully charged…So onto the toasts & thank yous! We would like to thank both sets of parents as we wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for them. We would like to thank them all for the love and support over the years. I would like to thank my mom and dad for all the advice you have given me. For putting up with me and pointing me in the right direction, however, I do remember when I was very young I was playing hide and seek with Chad and I asked my dad where to hide. He suggested, inside the grandfather clock. So I, trusting my father climbed in, only have it topple over with me inside. Not your best advice dad…Taking all that into consideration, Mom, Dad I love you very much, hold your heads high you've done a cracking job. I would also like to thank Gabriella's mom . Thank you for all your love and support and for giving Gabriella a great start in life. I believe that I'm also meant to thank you for putting up with her in her childhood and teenage years, however when I asked her for some embarrassing snippets of information for this part of my speech, I got the reply: 'I didn't do anything wrong when I was a child'!.... Something which despite her perfection now, I find difficult to believe! Of course I haven't just gained a wife today, but also a family. Thank you Maria for always making me fell welcome. Most of all, thank you for bringing Gabriella up to be the woman that I have married. Ladies and Gentlemen, to parents…."

"To parents…" the guests echoed.

"I would also like to propose a toast to the beautiful bridesmaids, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. I have them to thank for the safe arrival of my beautiful bride, here today. I think you will all agree that they all look absolutely stunning. I would also like to thank them for putting up with, what I am sure was a very short tempered Gabriella, whilst picking the small, but I'm told and reassured, very important, aspects of this wedding. And it is also thanks to them that everything has worked out so perfectly today, and especially to Taylor for agreeing to sort any small problems that occur today, so that Gabi has nothing to worry about. Ladies and Gentlemen, to the beautiful Bridesmaids…"

"To the bridesmaids…" the guests echoed.

"Okay so who have I managed to forget? Oh yes…my best man. Well, I could gush about how great he's been but you know…I was always taught to tell the truth…anyway, yes I would like to thank Chad for successfully managing to keep on top of all his responsibilities and from when we were younger for always putting me in my place when I got too big for my boots. Anyway, I'm sure he's about to tell you some interesting things but before he does I'd like to inform you all. Chad has an over active imagination and believes things to be true that aren't actually in the slightest. And he also creates false memories, which he believes to be true, so, ladies and Gentlemen, to The Best Man…"

"The best man…" the guests echoed.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Chad began, "Firstly, on behalf of the bridesmaids, I would like to thank Troy for his kind words and for the lovely presents, I guess my main present must be parked outside!

I think the bridesmaids have done a wonderful job today and they all look fantastic, outshone only by Gabriella herself, I think you would all agree she looks stunning... Troy just looks stunned! I would also like to take this opportunity to thank those who have travelled long distances to be here today. There are people here from all over the globe. I'm always amazed how far some people will travel for a free meal! In preparing for this speech, a wise old man told me that it should last no longer than the time it takes the groom to make love" he paused. "So thank you and goodnight!... I believe my main responsibilities for today was to ensure Troy arrives on time, sober, and looking good. Well 2 out of 3 isn't bad, after all I'm a best man not a plastic surgeon.

But seriously it's always been a great ambition of mine to talk at an event like this about an outstanding gentleman of style, charisma, charm, and wit, unfortunately that day is yet to come as I'm here today to say a few words about our groom Troy. I think an introduction is worthwhile. For those of you who do not know me my real name is Whatwouldyouliketodrink. I hope many of you will come and say hello to me at the bar later, but I do insist you use my full name.

I am sure you will agree that this has turned out to be a brilliant wedding celebration so far but unfortunately every silver lining has a cloud, so here I am. First I have a couple of disclaimers. Disclaimer number one – I apologize in advance if anyone is offended by my speech – considering Troy asked all and sundry to be his Best man. So I was a little perplexed when he finally asked me with the opening words, "I know I'm scraping the barrel, but…

Disclaimer number two – Troy and Gabriella have stated that should you injure yourselves in any way when climbing on the tables and chairs at the end of my speech to give me a standing ovation, they hold themselves in no way responsible for your actions!

Now I think one of the topics I'm meant to make reference to is the drunken dishonesty that took place on the Stag Do but I would be lying if I tried to do so. This is clearly good news for Troy, but rather unfortunate for me as I had my hopes pinned on this event to give me something to talk about today. Now as I mentioned, it is a great honour to do this but writing a speech is an ordeal isn't it? According to tradition I am supposed to SING THE GROOM'S PRAISES and tell you all about his MANY good points. Well, I'm very sorry but I CAN'T SING, and I WON'T LIE.

For those of you who don't know Troy all that well I will try to give you a little overview of what he's about. For those of you who DO know him well - you have my sympathy. Troy was born at a very early age, about the size of a baby on the 4th April 1986 at Heart Hospital, New Mexico. I tried to link Troy's birth date to some major world event, but it seems that nothing else happened that day… although I did find it is also the day that, The Beatles occupied the top five positions on the Billboard Hot 100 pop chart in 1964, therefore this is his one and only claim to fame. During his second year of his life his parents bought a little rag doll for one of his cousins for Christmas. Troy grabbed her, called her Dolly and spent the rest of the day cuddling and playing with it and refused to give it back. To avoid breaking his heart they had to let him keep her and buy another one. His love of cars started from a young age where he spent hours setting up traffic jams with his abundance of matchbox cars all over the living room floor leaving them in an array of chaos, much to his mom and dad's annoyance.

I first met Troy at kindergarten and I will never forget first meeting him, let me paint a picture for you… it was my first day at playschool, I was a bit nervous, I wanted to make friends so what did I do! Picked the chubby fellow with his jumper tucked into his shell suit bottoms, pulled up to his armpits. I thought to myself, this is a guy worth knowing; he's obviously brave, confident, determined... and well… judging by his appearance, has got a fantastic sense of humour. Me and Troy did everything together as kids! We were like Siamese twins, joined at the hips! I remember sitting in pizza hut with him one day when the waiter asked if he wanted his pizza cut into 4 or 8 pieces….He said… you better make it 4 because I'll never manage 8.

While speaking to people about tonight I tried to gather some advice on what people thought were the ingredients of a successful marriage between Troy and Gabriella. Here's a selection of what I was told. Troy, you must set out the ground rules and establish who's boss …then do whatever Gabriella says, You should always remember the 5 rings: The Engagement ring, The Wedding ring, The Suffering, The Torturing…and The Enduring. I have also been told that the best secrets to keep your marriage brimming are, whenever you're wrong, admit it and whenever you're right, shut up." He turned to face Troy, "I do have to say how lucky you are Troy. You will leave here having gained a partner that is warm, loving and caring. A partner who is funny, and who radiates kindness where ever she goes." He paused and faced Gabriella, "And Gabriella, how lucky you are as well, you leave today having gained a beautiful new dress. But all jokes aside, Troy is the most warm hearted, reliable and trustworthy person I know, he has always been there for me and after all these years I consider him like a brother, and am privileged to call him my best mate. Troy deserves the very best and in Gabriella I feel he has found it, they both love and care for one another dearly and I can see this is a marriage that's going to last forever. So ladies and gently men, To Troy and Gabriella…!"

The guests all echoed his words, "To Troy and Gabriella…" before erupting into applause.

* * *

**Please review =D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep it up. =D**_

"Okay, Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the dances!" the DJ announced. "However, I do believe that the mother of the bride has something to say."

Everyone's attention turned to Maria as she took the microphone. "Hello!" she grinned nervously. "I don't usually get up in front of people but I do have something that I need to say so here goes. As everyone knows Gabriella's father is no longer with us, but from the day and hour Gabriella was born he was dreading this day. He never wanted to give up his little girl, however, saying that he thought about her wedding day a lot and when Gabriella was only five years old he heard a song that he decided he wanted to be his father daughter dance at her wedding. Now unfortunately that dream didn't come true, although David has kindly agreed to step in not only to give Gabriella away today but to dance with her on this song. As far as I know Gabriella has never heard this song before, and I ask you baby girl, remember your dad, this is all he ever wanted for you, to be happy."

As everyone applauded Maria, David walked over to Gabriella. *May I?" he asked as she took his hand and allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor as the opening bars of the song began. Gabriella slid her arms around David's neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

_There's two things I know for sure,_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank god for all of the joy in my life_

_Oh most of all for,_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk beside the pony daddy_

_Its my first ride"_

"_I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried"_

_Oh in all that I've done wrong I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night. _

Slowly Gabriella began to move her head closer to David's shoulder and they continued the swaying movement, memories flowing into her head.

Running around her back yard with a daisy chain in her hair, her father chasing her, the pair of them laughing……..On a holiday somewhere Gabriella riding a horse on the beach her father walking along holding the reigns…..A cake sunken in the middle with a badly iced 'Happy Birthday Daddy!'

_Sweet sixteen today_

_And she's looking like her mamma a little more every day_

_One part woman, another part girl_

_To perfume and make up_

_Form ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world _

_But I remember,_

_Butterfly kisses after bed times prayers_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you daddy,_

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time_

_Oh in all that I've done wrong I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_Tears silently began to fall down Gabriella's face. Her father had never seen her grow up. Never experienced those kind of things with her. She never had a father to approve or disapprove during her teenage years…_

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_She'll changer her name today_

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_

_She asks me what I'm thinking and I say I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl_

_And she leans over _

_And gives me butterfly kisses with her momma there_

_Little white flowers all up in her hair._

_Walk me down the isle daddy_

_It's just about time_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?_

_Daddy's don't cry_

_Oh with all that I've done wrongI must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning'And butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is_

_I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning' and butterfly kisses at night_

As the last bars of the song faded out David hugged Gabriella tightly before gently turning her around and placing her in Troy's arms, after he'd silently signalled for Troy to come over. She immediately buried her face in Troy's shoulder as he rubbed her back gently.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she smiled weakly up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and grooms first dance" the DJ announced as the opening bars began

_I cant fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it go_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show……….._

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw youI've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girlCause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

The song finished and the brides maids, their partners, David, Emily, Jack and Lucille all took the floor and joined the bride and groom, Maria getting up and dancing with Meghan and Chloe half way through.

_Day after day, time pass away _

_And I just can't get you off my mind _

_Nobody knows; I hide it inside _

_I keep on searching, but I can't find _

_The courage to show, to letting you know_

_I've never felt so much love before ……………….._

_Night after night, I hear myself say _

_"Why can't this feeling just fade away?" _

_There's no one like you; you speak to my heart _

_It's such a shame we're worlds apart I'm too shy to ask,_

_I'm too proud to lose But, sooner or later, I got to choose _

_And, once again, I'm thinking about Taking the easy way out ………………………_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry but these are the last two songs of the night. But before we play them the groom has something to say!"

"Not another speech!" Adam called out causing a laugh to erupt through the room as Troy jumped onto the stage.

"No, not another speech, well not really. I actually can't believe I'm doing this! But I hope it will make Gabriella happy. And Jen, even you are getting a wish of yours!"

Everyone looked around at each other in confusion as music started up in the background, everyone once again gasping in surprise as Troy began to sing.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart _

_You wrap you thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart _

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_And though I may not look like much _

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_And never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much _

_But I'm yours _

As Troy was singing Gabriella slowly made her way from her seat to the stage on which Troy was standing. Whilst continuing to sing he put his hand out and took hers, pulling her up onto the stage with him, holding her hand in his up to his heart as he continued to sing to her.

_You heeled these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news came my best friend died _

_My knees went week and you saw me cry _

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such _

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours _

_And though my edges may be rough _

_And never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much But I'm yours _

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such _

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours _

By the end of the song, tears were one again slowly falling down Gabriella's cheeks as Troy pulled her closer and kissed her, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I know I promised I wasn't going to make another speech, but sorry, I have one last thing to say. I want to once again thank everyone for coming and celebrating this special day with us. It means so much to both of us. Also, I want to thank this beautiful woman here for making me the happiest man on the planet, no contest, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with her, I know she will make every moment of it all the more special. And since she's made such a commitment I know she must love me and therefore wont kill me for saying this. But….I cannot wait for us to be a proper family….in eight months time. Yes my perfect Brie is pregnant, we're going to be parents!" As the crowd applauded and the parents and siblings seemed to have received some sort of signal as they all rushed toward the pair Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist making her face him as he whispered. "I know you didn't want to tell people, I'm sorry, but…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Its okay, I know you're excited. I am too. I can't wait. I love you so much Troy Bolton!"

"Ditto! Gabriella Bolton!"

* * *

"Mmm….alone at last!" Troy grinned as he gently pushed Gabriella up against the wall of the elevator and began kissing her neck.

"I know!" Gabriella sighed as she moved her head, to give him better access. "Thank you so much for today!"

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "No baby, thank you." he grinned linking his hands in hers, pulling them above her head. "This has been the happiest day of my entire life!"

"Well you know what? Mine too!" she grinned as she kissed him, groaning as the elevator pinged signalling that they had arrived at their floor.

"Okay, come on then Mrs Bolton, the nights still young…." Troy grinned wickedly as he swooped her off her feet and carried her along the corridor of the hotel pausing only momentarily to open the door.

Kicking the door shut behind him he set Gabriella down, immediately connecting her lips with his in a passionate fiery kiss, a kiss he'd been dying to give her all day. He hands began raking through her perfect curls, tangling them in his fingers and she wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck, pulling it, tugging it as their kiss grew in intensity.

He gently pushed her, lips remaining connected, tongues battling for dominance, through the door to their left and into the bedroom. He pushed her toward the bed, her knees buckling as they hit the edge causing them to fall backwards, Troy making sure not to land on Gabriella.

"Mmm Troy…please get me out of this dress!" Gabriella moaned as Troy continued to kiss along her throat.

"Well, if you insist!" he grinned wickedly as he pulled her into a seated position and slowly unzipped her dress, allowing his fingertips to dance along every piece of newly exposed flesh. Once she was freed from her confines Gabriella broke away, standing up and stepping out of her dress before moving to leave it on the chair in the corner.

She turned around and smirked wickedly at Troy, swinging her hips as she advanced toward him again clad in nothing but tiny white panties, a garter and her heels. As Troy began to loosen his tie Gabriella scolded. "Now now, that's my job!" she grinned as she lay down on the bed beside him, hooking her fingers through the knot in his tie and loosening it before kissing along his jaw line, teasing him, missing his mouth out every time as she slowly undone the buttons of his shirt. Her lips lingered over his before completely changing direction and kissing each piece of newly exposed skin down his chest.

He groaned as he lips moved further down his snail trail, her breath warm, teasing him. "Gabriella…please!" he moaned as she giggled, slowly unbuckling his belt and forcing his pants down his legs before she began her trail of kisses back up his body.

In one swift movement he flipped them over, looking down at her beautiful face his eyes darkened with pure desire. Gabriella reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much!" she sighed as she pulled his lips back to hers, welcoming his probing tongue as their hands began to roam.

**Pretty please, review xx**

**Oh and those songs are Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle, I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore but i don't know the original artist and If I Let you Go covered by Westlife**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the support. Sorry for the lack of updates. Had a small mind block and couldn't remember what I wanted to write….But please keep up the support and keep reviewing :D**

* * *

During her first two weeks in her new job Gabriella had fallen into a kind of routine. She would arrive in to school half an hour before homeroom was due to start. Within five minutes she would be joined by Luke who would sit on one of the desks and chat to her until five minutes before the bell when he would go and gather his things from his locker and head to his homeroom. Then, at the end of the school day Monday, Wednesday and Friday she would go to the basketball team training secessions. Initially she just watched, however Coach Greer realised that she knew a fair amount when it came to basketball and asked her to voice her opinions, and help the team improve their game as he couldn't watch everyone at once. She also, being the math whiz that she was helped with the financial side of the team, the purchasing of uniform and organising of events.

The week after the wedding Gabriella spent in the comfort of a hotel room in Colorado with Troy, enjoying time away, time to themselves. However, on the Monday that she returned to work she fell seamlessly into her routine. She had just set her bags down and was beginning to organise her desk when a familiar voice interrupted her train of thought. "Morning Miss…." Luke grinned, pausing before finishing his sentence, unsure of what to call her.

"Montez!"

"Really, you didn't take our name, I'm offended!"

"I did, but in school it's Montez, we figured not changing my name to Bolton would keep questions on the down low until everything's out on the open, actually it was Troy's manager who told us that this is what would be best, so…"

"Oh, so you are going open about your relationship, the identity of the 'mystery girl' will finally be revealed." Luke smirked, referring to the main story in the entertainment news for the past week, 'Troy Bolton, is married, but who is the lucky girl?' The news of their wedding had been leaked two days after the event, and it was all that was being talked about on entertainment channels and in magazines.

"Yes, on Thursday in fact!" Gabriella smiled, and continued after seeing his confused face. "George, (Troy's manager) phoned on Tuesday and said that he thought the best way to get everything out in the open was by doing a magazine interview. I know they're tacky, but he said that he thought it was better for us to do an interview because it would give us a chance to say our part rather than someone letting who I am slip and then having a horde of paparazzi surrounding us….even though that's going to happen anyway. But, regardless we agreed and we did it yesterday, we get a copy on Wednesday and the magazine goes on sale on Thursday, and the world will know, at last!"

"I can hardly wait!" Luke laughed.

"Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you!" Gabriella smirked.

"What?"

"You and the basketball team are getting a new Coach today!"

"Who?"

Gabriella smirked. "Troy."

"What?" Luke asked, a smile toying on his lips.

"Well, he didn't want me to tell you, but the NBA set up a scheme where a selection of the players go, once a week for a few months to local school and help, train the team. They figured it would help promote team work, and let you see how a professional plays, and their take on the game, or some thing. But the way they distribute the players is in relation to the, oh what's the word, the…lets say the success of the team. And because this school holds the title you get the Captain."

"That's kind of cool! And the Principle agreed to this even after you know you, basket ball, Troy…."

"Yeah, he agreed to it at the start of summer vacation, then when I got the job here I told him, but to be honest I think he's a bit of a fan so he wasn't letting anything ruin his chances of meeting Troy Bolton!"

Luke laughed, "That would be the opinion of most of the teachers here. Speaking of which, well not really, but, how's my little niece or nephew?"

The smile on Gabriella's face widened. "Fine!" she said, biting her lip, "Is it weird that even after three weeks of knowing I'm still really excited and amazed?"

"Well, I don't have any experience in that…but I'd say no, though I'm pretty biased considering I'm pretty excited too! My almost big sisters having a baby, how freaking exciting is that!"

"LUKE!" Gabriella scolded.

"Sorry!" he looked sheepish. "So how far along are you exactly?"

"Um…5 weeks, I found out pretty early, it was a routine check-up and they told me, so its not due till May."

"But that's ages away! Do you have scans?"

"Not yet, next week. You are aware this is a very girly conversation to be having?"

"Yes and if you tell anyone I shall deny it! However in my defence you and Troy left pretty soon after dropping that little bombshell, so I didn't get to interrogate you at the time! Oh Crap, its nearly homeroom, I got to run. Hug?" he grinned as he hugged her quickly before gathering his bags up. "I trust I will see you at practice?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss watching the amazing Troy Bolton run around and get all sweaty!"

"Yeah cause, you and him and a bedroom doesn't give the same effect!" Luke shouted over his shoulder with a smirk, causing Gabriella to smirk also, at the blatant innuendo.

* * *

"Okay team gather round!" Coach Daniels called into the locker room as he watched the team all congregate in front of him. "Right, I have a bit of a surprise for you! Wait there…"

The team looked at one another in confusion, Luke smiling to himself as they watched their Coach's retreating back. Moments later Coach Daniels returned, "Okay, I'd like to introduce you to some one, team, this is Troy Bolton!" The eyes of every single team member widened as Troy stepped into their eye line. "Troy here will be coming at least once a week for the next few months to help with coaching you guys! So, now I'm just going to hand over to him."

"Hey!" Troy smiled at the team. "Okay, this may seem strange to you, but firstly we're going to go out into the gym and simply sit on the bleachers. Then we're going to take it in turns to tell each other something interesting about the person beside us. If you aren't able to do it, you don't know your team mates well enough. We do this every so often at our Lakers training sessions. Then when we're done, I'm not sure if this is wise or not, but I'm going to let you ask me some questions, I will answer honestly, then we'll get down to training. So come on!"

The team followed Troy back though the locker rooms and out into the gym. As they entered Troy was talking to Coach Daniels so wasn't looking in front of him. However Luke was. He smirked as he saw Gabriella shooting hoops in her sock soles. He watched Troy's face as he clocked her, his disapproval evident, but he knew he could do nothing. Telling her off would involve highlighting the fact that she was pregnant and that was a fact they didn't want the public knowing just yet as it would fuel rumours regarding why it was that they got married.

"Hey Miss Montez!" one of the team shouted. "Look! We have Troy Bolton coaching us!"

Gabriella smirked and walked over to the side lines to join the team and put her heels back on. "Okay Guys everyone sit down!" Troy said, marvelling at his power as everyone did as they were told. "Right, each one of you are going to tell me the name of the person beside you and something about them and I don't mean they have back hair, or they like basketball. More like they have three sisters called Clare, Minnie and Lola, or if you can manage it, something more interesting. Who's going to start?"

Ten minutes later they were done, each team member being about to carry out their task with success, however naturally, some were slightly more successful than others. "Well, I'd say that's pretty impressive, you seem like a pretty tight team!" Troy grinned. "Now for the inquest!" he laughed. "so shoot…but please be nice"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two, Luke" he pointed at Luke, 'and David, he's twenty nine"

"Did you always want to play basketball professionally?"

"Yeah, though I did have a back up plan if it didn't work, one we're not going to talk about…" Luke and Gabriella smirked, as they knew it was performing, "but the other one was teaching or coaching professionally"

"Okay, I'm going to cut to the chase and ask what we're all wondering. Are you really married?"

"Yes, that is very much true!"

"How long had you been dating your wife?"

"Seven Years!"

"What's she like?"

Troy smiled, Luke smirked, Gabriella blushed. "Well, she's got dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is very beautiful, she's smart, funny, and my best friend in the entire world."

"Now what's she really like Luke?"

"She's got brown hair, brown eyes, she's very pretty, she's smart, funny and an idiot for marrying him!" he responded earning a playful smack from Troy.

"Anymore questions?" Troy asked, and was met by silence. "Okay then, lets get down to training. Warm up, three laps around the hall!"

As he watched the team disperse from around him and start off around the hall. Gabriella and Coach Daniels joined him at the bottom of the bleachers. "I never realised the team was so close!" Coach Daniels marvelled.

"Yeah, they're a pretty good team."

"Well I trust I'm leaving them in good hands, so I shall leave you to it, and go and catch up on some work. Miss Montez here can keep you company!"

"Okay, Thanks!" troy smiled as the older man walked away.

"Does he know about us?" he asked.

"He mustn't do, I haven't told anyone really except the Principle, I'd have thought he would have worked it out though!"

As Luke and the team ran their laps, Luke couldn't help but smile as he watched Gabriella and Troy laughing and joking. Around him her heard his team mates gossiping, like a group of girls. "Montez is such a flirt, she's throwing herself at him, didn't she hear him say he's married?"….."Seriously, he's flirting with her, he's married and still he flirts. Seriously, hottest teacher in the school, young, we might have a chance but not if he's acting interested."

Later on, when Troy had set them the simple task of practicing their passing, Gabriella and Troy were messing around and shooting hoops in-between watching the guys carry out their task. "Luke Dude, I'm sorry, but are they not blatantly flirting to you? I thought you said you liked his wife, do you not feel sorry for her if he goes around flirting like this. Sorry, but…." his team mate asked him as they passed the ball back and forth.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing…" another guy chimed in.

"To be honest, I don't think his wife will have a problem!" Luke replied, his voice full of annoyance.

"What are you serious?" someone asked. "She wouldn't mind him flirting with other women?"

"Well, hold on a second. You guys didn't ask Troy the most obvious question of all."

"What's that?"

"Think about it, what's the question that's been all over the press all week?"

"Who did Troy Bolton marry?"

"exactly!"

"But he's not going to tell us who she is. I mean she's obviously not famous or else it would have been everywhere and if she's not famous we're not going to know who she is are we?"

"Just trust me and ask him!" Luke said as his team mates nodded, signalling their agreement. "Troy…come here a second please!"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The guys have one last question for you!" Luke explained, smiling.

"Yeah, sure, shoot!"

"Your wife, who is she, what's she called?" Josh asked.

Troy smiled, holding his arm out behind him, signalling for Gabriella to join him. "My beautiful wife is called Gabriella, Gabriella Montez." he stated simply.

The team looked shocked, "You mean?"

"Yes, this is my gorgeous wife!" Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's waist and pulling her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his strong hand resting on her stomach as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Wow, well we weren't expecting that!"

Troy laughed. "I can't imagine that you were. Now anyway, we've been talking, and during these sessions I don't want you to feel like you're in school. So you don't have to call me Coach Bolton or anything, Troy will do, and you can call Gabriella by her name to. However, when you are back in the classroom, you will call her Miss Montez again, or Mrs Bolton if you wish!"

"Troy!" Gabriella smacked him.

"Sorry, Yes…Miss Montez, or I promise these training sessions will be made tough! Understood!"

"Yep!"

* * *

When the training session wrapped up, the team pilled back into the changing rooms. As they all made their way into the showers, excitement at the days events evident in their voices, Jason, Luke's best friend turned to him, "Dude, I cannot believe that Troy is married to Miss Montez, that's just wow…."

"I know, but he didn't want people to know, he wanted to protect her from the public attacks"

"He's very protective of her isn't he?"

"yeah, I guess he is, but she is his world, I am beginning to think he couldn't function without her. She's a great person, but I still think she is an idiot for marrying him, though I'm glad she did!"

Meanwhile, Gabriella and Troy were still in the gym sitting on the bleachers. Gabriella was waiting on Luke as she was his lift home for the day. "you're amazing, do you know that?" Troy announced.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"You just are, you're an amazing teacher the students all love you, you are an amazing wife, you put up with all the craziness in my life and you're just an amazing person. I love you so Gawd damned much!"

"I love you too baby!" she smiled.

"Speaking of which, how's my baby doing today, I've missed him or her!"

"Baby and mommy have missed daddy too!" she smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Come here babe!" he grinned, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer, retuning a kiss on her cheek. He gently placed his hand on her stomach, pushing up the edge of her top and running his fingers across the soft skin as he kissed her neck, refusing to stop despite her giggled protests.

"So Troy how…Oh!" Coach Daniels announced as he entered the gym, causing Troy and Gabriella to jump. "What?…are you…?…what?"

"Erm….Steve….this is my husband…" Gabriella attempted to explain the strange looking scenario.

"You mean…you're married?"

"Well…yes…."

* * *

**Pretty please keep reviewing…xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Thank you :D**

When Gabriella arrived home from work on Wednesday evening, she was pleasantly surprised to find Troy standing in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Well…well…well…Troy Bolton, cooking, now that's not a sight I see very often!"

"Gee thanks Babe!" he laughed.

"What are you making anyway?"

"I'm attempting to make macaroni cheese…oh by the way there's a package on the table for you!" he gestured to the breakfast bar.

Gabriella's brow wrinkled in confusion as she lifted the large brown envelope. "What is it, it's addressed to you too!"

"Open it…"

"You know what it is don't you?"

"Yup!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she ripped the envelope open. "Oh…" she said, surprised as she pulled out a copy of their interview. "They sent us this…?"

"Yeah, you normally get it a week or five days before it goes out in the magazine, but, since we only just did the interview we're only getting it now."

"Oh cool, are you coming to look at it?"

"Try and stop me!" he grinned as he sat down beside her at the breakfast bar.

"Here goes nothing!" she sighed pulling the front cover back to reveal a glossy image of the pair of them. Gabriella dressed in a white laced up corset top and low rise skinny jeans and Troy dressed in a white casual shirt with the buttons halfway buttoned and jeans. Gabriella was standing with her back up against Troy's torso. His hands resting lightly on the small strip of exposed skin at her hips whilst she leaned her head on his shoulder, looking into one another's eyes.

There were various other photos scattered throughout the article including one of the two of them walking along a abandoned corridor, Troy wearing a printed tee shirt and jeans, Gabriella wearing a black dress printed with red flowers, thick black pantyhose and red high heels. Another one was of Gabriella on her own, a simple head shot in which she wore an off the shoulder top and a hat. The final three images imitated a time line. In each Troy simply wore jeans and Gabriella wore skinny jeans and a low rise top that exposed the lacy edging of her bra and a considerable proportion of her toned stomach. The first showed them standing, fingers interlaced, Troy's body pressed against Gabriella's as they leaned against a wall. The second was them kissing and the final one was of Gabriella in Troy's arms as he span her around, laughter evident on their faces.

**Its official, the nations heartthrob, Lakers Captain Troy Bolton is no longer a free agent. He tied the knot with long tem girlfriend of seven years, Gabriella Montez, last week, and only here can you read the exclusive as we ask the questions everyone wants to know the answers to and let you know a little more about the woman who has taken Troy Bolton off the market.**

**When we arrive for our interview, at a hotel in LA, we find the aforementioned couple in the lobby sitting on a sofa, whispering and giggling…the picture of newlywed bliss.**

**So first things first, congratulations. **

_Troy: Thank you_

**So this is you're first interview is that right Gabriella?**

_Gabriella: Yeah, it is, its pretty nerve racking (laughs) how do you do this regularly? (Looks at Troy)_

**Well, there's nothing to be nervous about. So Troy, you're officially off the market, how does it feel?**

_T: Absolutely amazing, there's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with my gorgeous girl._

**Tell us a little more about yourselves. Where, when and how did you first meet?**

_T: Let me see, I do believe the first time I ever met Gabriella was the day she moved into my neighbourhood._

_G: What? We didn't meet until I started East High._

_T: oh yeah, I haven't told you that story (laughs) The day you moved in mom told me to come and introduce myself but I saw how beautiful you were and chickened out. So yes technically the first day I met you was when you were introduced to our class._

**What makes you want to spend the rest of your lives with one another?**

_G: well that's easy….have you seen his body? (laughs) No, seriously though. Troy's just perfect. He's been there for me though everything, he's my best friend, he understands me and he's the kindest, most generous, most loving person I have ever met. And I love him._

_T: You make me sound like a super hero or something_

_G: You are, to me…._**(How Cute)**

_T: I don't know what to say now…why do I want to be with Brie forever? Well let me see, she's beautiful, loving, generous, kind, my world…I don't know what I would do without her. She's the one who encouraged me to pursue my dream, and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today._

**Who's the most romantic?**

_G: Without a doubt Troy_

_T: Well…_

_G: Don't argue with me….it's the truth_

**Really? So how did he propose?**

_G: (Looks at Troy for permission to tell this story) Obviously, because of Troy's job he can be away for long periods at a time, and it's hard to deal with, I mean I miss him…_

_T: We miss each other_

_G: So usually, in addition to obviously talking on the phone we talk via webcam but this one time he was going away he told me he had a really busy schedule and didn't know how much time he'd have to talk on a webcam, but he had an alternative he wouldn't tell me about. _

_T: I thought it was a pretty smart idea. The first morning I was away I made sure a letter was sent to the house. The latter had a clue written on it, and when she solved the clue she was able to find a hidden card with a message written on it. _

_G: He had sourced all these little romantic quotes like, 'Last night I matched each star to a reason I loved you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars' and I found one every morning for the next two weeks. Then on the final day, nothing arrived in the post, but later on in the day the doorbell rang and there was an envelope sitting on the doorstep. This time it wasn't just a clue, but a poem and then a clue which led me upstairs and into my closet. When I found the card it said something like, 'This is better than a quote, turn around'._

_T: It takes you a while to tell a story doesn't it. (Gabriella slaps him playfully) So she turns around and come wandering out of the closet all confused._

_G: And I find three roses, red, black and while lying on the bed with a box tied to the ribbon binding them together. And then Troy appears out of seemingly nowhere and takes the roses and removes the box, kneels down and asks me to marry him._

**And there you have it folks, basketball stars can be romantic. So Gabriella, we hear that you are a teacher, that's an unconventional job for a sports mans wife…but very inspiring.**

_G: Thank you. I always knew that I wanted a career of my own, I don't think I could ever be one of those people who live off their partners money, I need to keep busy._

**Are you in anyway interested in basketball, our do you just suffer it for your man?**

_T: Hey! Basketball is not a sufferable sport_

_G: (laughing) No, I do like it, but then again its hard not to when you've spent seven years of you life watching your boyfriend play the game. If I hadn't learned to enjoy it I would have been miserable._

**Well, I suppose all there's left to say is congratulations and I hope you guys are very happy together**

' That actually turned out pretty good!' Gabriella smiled. 'And you look pretty damn hot in those photos! I'm kind of regretting letting you do them. I want to keep you to myself, I don't want creepy old men drooling over you gorgeous body!' 'You don't look half bad yourself. And deal with it, I have to deal with women throwing themselves at you constantly. Just be secure in the knowledge that they can look but you, and only you can touch!'' 'Ditto!' He grinned kissing her forehead. 'Oh and did I tell you that our coach has talked the principle into letting me take some gym classes tomorrow and Friday?' 'Troy...' 'Yes?' He asked innocently. 'What are you doing that for?''Because as soon as that magazine goes on sale it will be madness and I am going to be there to help you deal with it all. I don't want you doing that on your own. If I'm there we will face it together!'

* * *

"Morning sister in law…Morning brother….what on earth are you doing here?" Luke asked in surprise as he entered Gabriella's classroom the following morning.

"I'm taking some gym classes today, I want to be here in case it gets mad, with the interview and everything coming out today…"

"The interview? Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that, do you have a copy, can I see it?"

Gabriella laughed as she reached into her bag and pulled out the copy they had been sent the previous day. In honesty she had anticipated this, she knew the Bolton boys far too well.

The pair waited patiently as Luke finished reading the article.

" So what do you think then? " Troy asked.

"I think that…..that…..the interview is really good, and honest, Gabriella, you look amazing in the photos and Troy….I bet taking some of those photos was simply torturous!"

"what?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, I know my brother all too well….admit it, you got a wee bit too excited during those photos!"

"Luke!" Gabriella yelled, embarrassed.

Troy on the other hand simply smirked at his younger brother, "Well you know….she's damn hot!"

* * *

"Okay, guys, settle down!" Coach Daniels shouted to a gym of noisy teenagers. "you guys are in for a treat today, we have Troy Bolton from the LA Lakers helping with classes today.

Whispers of exclamation and surprise filled the gym.

"Hi everyone!" Troy smiled at the faces looking up at him. "It's really nice to be here with all of you today. Firstly we're going to start with a few warm up activities. So first things first I need you to split into two teams….."

The majority of the classes Troy took that day followed the same pattern, warm up activity and then a game of some kind, followed by the inevitable questioning and autograph signing.

"Is it really true that you married Miss Montez?"

Troy laughed, "Yes, of course!"

"How did you meet Miss Montez?"

"We met at school!"

"How come you dated a teacher and not someone who was in the public eye like you!"

"I wasn't in the public eye when we started dating, and you can't help who you fall in love with!"

Gabriella's day, was pretty similar. Either before or after her classes started, the questioning began.

"If you're really married to Troy Bolton, how come you are still Miss Montez?"

"Because everything for this semester his Miss Montez stamped on it so, it would have been awkward to change my name, but I will be Mrs Bolton next semester!"

* * *

"So, integration is the opposite of differentiation. And to differentiate you move the power on the power down and subtract the power by one. Like this…" Gabriella said, turning to follow through an example on the board.

Troy, who was standing in the doorway of the classroom smiled to himself as he watched his beautiful wife doing what makes her happy, and he was so proud. He loved watching her interact with the class, the way her face lit up when the students grasped the concept she was trying to explain.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

"Okay, that appears to be if for today, remember to complete as much of the exercise as you possibly can and we'll go over it tomorrow."

Troy smiled to the students as they filed out past him. "Did you know, you're unbelievably sexy when you're teaching?" he smirked as he made his way over to her desk and sat down.

"How long were you standing there for?"

"Long enough!" he grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, so she was standing between his legs.

"You liked what you seen then?" she smirked.

"Hell yeah!" he laughed, interlacing their fingers. "You really are amazing you know that?" he kissed her softly, "and absolutely gorgeous!"

* * *

**Sorry for the complete update delay, but hoped you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the continuing support**

**

* * *

**

"Troy…will you please take all this stuff into the table please!" Gabriella called from the kitchen where she was currently preparing dinner in preparation for their friends coming over for a meal.

"Sure thing, but remind me again, why we didn't just order take out…"

"Because I wanted to cook!" Gabriella grinned as Troy raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Oh shut up, I did…I just wanted to make a proper meal!"

"Okay, whatever!" Troy laughed as he lifted the tray of stuff off the bench and took it into the dining area. "Well are you nearly finished, cooking then?"

"Yes, I almost have everything on, why?"

"Because I haven't seen you all day and I want you to myself for ten minutes before everyone arrives. Is that a crime?"

"No, it is not!" Gabriella smiled as she leaned against the door frame, watching him set the table.

"Well, that's a relief, now come on baby!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sitting room, pulling her down onto the couch beside him. "So, tell me, how was your day?"

"Good, but thank goodness its Friday!" Gabriella laughed.

"Excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes, but nervous too…"

"Baby, it'll all be fine, you'll see!"

"You are coming right?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Thank you!" she smiled, reaching up and pecking his lips.

"You know something? I'd quite happily stay here for the remainder of the evening and not have any interruptions!"

"Troy….don't be a party pooper!"

"Hey, did you hear that?" Troy asked, placing his hand on her stomach, "Your mommy called me a party pooper!"

"Tell tail!" Gabriella smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I could put that tongue to yours of better use!"

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"yes really!" he grinned, gently pushing her backwards so she was lying down, her head resting on the armrest of the crouch and then moving himself up her body, pressing his lips to hers, nibbling her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As their tongues battled for dominance, his hands roaming down her sides, their lower abdomens pressing together as they became tangled with one another's limbs.

"Hello….Oh hello there!" Sharpay Evan's voice called out, a smirk evident as she and Zeke walked in on the sight that was before them.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" Chad Danforth's voice called out from somewhere behind Sharpay and Zeke. "Don't stop on our account!" he laughed, looking over Sharpay's shoulder to see what she was seeing.

"Sorry?" Troy smirked as he climbed off of Gabriella and sat up, pulling her to his side.

"I'm not going to even warrant that with a reply!" Zeke laughed as he and the others settled themselves in various positions around the sitting room.

"So, where's Kelsi and Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, they had to sort something out at the theatre, they shouldn't be too long!" Taylor smiled. Kelsi and Ryan were both part of a musical in the local theatre. It was a pretty big production. Kelsi was in charge of playing and composing the music whilst Ryan had a lead role.

"Oh good, because the foods not far off being ready!"

"So, anyway, we saw the article little miss sex kitten!" Taylor smiled. "Very nice!"

"Thanks!" Gabriella replied. "Sex Kitten?"

"Yes, those pictures, they're going to have men all over drooling over you…." Taylor smirked. "You have to know you looked hot!"

"See Brie, it wasn't only me, though I'm not too sure I like the idea of all these other men…"

"I could have guessed that response!" Sharpay laughed. "So, Gabriella, you really did look very good in all those pictures, you know if you ever want to take up modelling I know…."

"Shar…I love you and if I ever decide I want to give modelling a go you will be the first to know. But as for now I'm happy enough with the job I have…"

"Spoil Sport!"

* * *

"Wow, Gabriella, that meal was amazing, you'll be putting the food at my restaurant to shame!" Zeke exclaimed as they all made their way back into the sitting room.

"Yeah, it was amazing!" Ryan smiled. "I would ask for the recipe but I really really can't cook!"

"Thank you…I think…." Gabriella laughed as she took her place beside Troy on the couch. Instinctively he put his arm around her shoulders allowing her head to rest against his arm as he placed his other hand lightly on her stomach.

Taylor laughed and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Oh nothing….just you two being all loved up…all the time!"

Troy shrugged his shoulders as Gabriella smiled. "Okay….so I know this is going to sound rude….but when did I ever care about that before?" Sharpay began. "But, what's wrong with you Brie? You seem even more attached to Bolton than normal"

"Nothing….I'm just nervous about the scan tomorrow I guess…." she replied vaguely, Troy shaking his head signalling for them not to question her further. He too had been wondering the same thing but he knew she wouldn't open up and reveal the truth while everyone was there.

Instead he waited until all their friends had departed their company. As they said goodbye to Taylor and Chad Troy took Gabriella by the hand and led her back into the sitting room, pulling her onto the couch beside him. "Hey baby…" he almost whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "What's really up?"

Gabriella turned her head so she was looking up at him, straight into his crystal blue eyes. "I want Sophie to some and live with us…."

Troy smiled. "I know babe….."

* * *

**Hey so so so so so sorry about my lack of updating. Kinds got out of the way of writing this. But please review and let me know your opinions. Also I'm sorry its so short, but please again. Let me know what you think? **

**3 XxxXxXxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, this is basically a filler / explanation chapter. **

"You do realise we're going to have to tell people about what happened now?" Troy asked as Gabriella hung up the phone, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah…." She replied distractedly. "I guess we'll have to tell them sooner rather than later…"

"Tonight?" he asked

"Tonight!" she replied.

"Don't worry babe….I'll be here the whole time!" he soothed, seeing the expression that now graced her features.

!"£$)(*&&%^$%££"£"%$£%^$^&^*&*()&)(&^&*%^&$%^£

Later that evening, via their request all their friends as well as Troy's family were all gathered in the living room of their house. They had been given no clue as to why exactly they were there. All they knew is that Troy and Gabriella had something to tell them.

"Guys…are you all right?" Chad asked. "I mean this…all this…you kind of have us worried now!"

Troy smiled. "Yeah, we're fine. We just have something we need to tell you all. It's a little hard to talk about so please…" he looked at his parents who gave him an understanding smile as they finally realised what all of this may be about.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Basically, the thing that we need to tell you is that I…I…I have a daughter. Her name's Sophie…she's two years old…" she trailed off, her eyes welling up, as Troy held her hand in his comfortingly.

"What" Taylor asked, the only one who appeared able to form words.

"Brie has a little girl…" Troy repeated.

"You mean she's not yours?" Zeke asked.

"No…."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Three years ago, whilst we were in collage…" Troy began.

"Troy…" Gabriella stopped him. "No…I need to….i need to at least try and do this."

Troy nodded understandingly as she continued where he had left off. "While we were all inn college Troy took me away for the weekend. On our last night I was feeling a bit unwell and the hotel bar was packed out so I decided to go on up to the room, leaving Troy watching a game. When I got into the elevator to go up to our room, this guy stuck his foot in the way of the doors and hen followed me in. he's been drinking…he reeked of it…he. He…" she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as Troy pulled her closer. "He…was breathing all over me. He kept getting closer. He pushed me against the wall and pressed himself against me….breathing down my neck. I tied to push him off but I couldn't…I couldn't…he was too heavy." Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. "He told me I'd been asking for it all week….told me I wanted it. He forced me out of the lift and made me let us into our room…I couldn't stop him…I couldn't….he….he….." she stopped, unable to continue as she buried her face in Troy's chest.

"He raped her…" Troy finished for her. "By the time I got up to the room he's gone. Gabi was huddled in the corner of the room, in a state. I called the police, but they never caught the guy. Then, when she was kind of starting to get over it she found out she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry…" Gabriella began. "I shouldn't have kept it from you guys. But I couldn't face people. I had the baby and then gave her to a foster mother. She said from the start that she knew I'd regret it someday. And I do. She was my baby….and despite the situation I love her. And she's hopefully coming back to live with us. Grace, her foster mother understands. She told me from the beginning this was an option so…."

"Gabriella…." Taylor began soothingly.

"What's she called?" Emily asked.

"Sophie"

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews =D xxx**

**I want to apologise for the severe lack of an update. I was at a complete loss as to where this story was going but hopefully I have it all worked out. So pretty please, review and let me know what you think.**

**Ps Sorry, its quite short….**

* * *

"Hello, Gabriella…Troy…its lovely to see the two of you again…" a middle aged woman with a friendly face smiled as she opened her front door.

"Hello Grace." Troy smiled. "Its really nice to see you again too!"

The pair followed her into her house. "I would just like to say thank you again for doing this…."

"Don't worry my dear, I said from the start that it you ever changed your mind it would be fine…it was a big decision for you back then."

Gabriella smiled gratefully as she cautiously followed Grace and Troy further into the house.

"Sophie?" Grace called as they entered the sitting room. Troy watched as a smiled spread across Gabriella's face as a small girl with dark brown curls and big brown eyes toddled into the room. "Sophie, say hello to Gabriella."

"Lo…" she smiled shyly.

"Hello…" Gabriella smiled somewhat cautiously. "How are you?"

"Goood!" the little girl replied before turning and looking up at Grace. "Gwace…..where misser Cudels?"

"Mister Cuddles is in the crib!" she replied watching as the young girl skipped off back into the room she'd came from, obviously intent on finding 'Mister Cuddles'.

"She calls you Grace?" Troy questioned.

"Yes…well I'm not her mommy am I?" she smiled. "Did you find him?" she questioned as Sophie reappeared.

"Yupp!" the little girl smiled triumphantly as she held out a teddy bear for them all to see.

"That's…" Gabriella began.

"The teddy bear you gave her? Yes!" Grace replied. "Sophie…why don't you take Gabriella into your playroom and show her your toys.

"okay!" the little girl replied, reaching up and taking Gabriella's hand, pulling her along.

Once they were out of sight Troy turned to Grace. "So how exactly is all of this going to work?"

"To be honest it is a bit of an odd situation. But she knows I'm not her mommy. I was planning on letting her get to know Gabriella a little today and then tell her that Gabriella's her mommy and she's going to live with her and then obviously you can get to know her too. If it is alright with you two I was thinking of letting her go with you next weekend, saves prolonging the whole situation."

* * *

A week later Gabriella was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, practically hyperventilating. "Are you sure we have everything. Is her bedroom ready?"

"Brie…Calm down!" Troy laughed. "Yes we have everything, don't worry!"

"I know, I'm just nervous! What if she hates living with us?"

"She won't!"

"She might, you cannot possibly know that!"

"She'll find it strange at the start, we all will, but she'll come round, she loves you, you saw that yourself when you are playing with her!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so….now come on lets get going and bring your baby girl home!"

* * *

As Troy busied himself loading all of Sophie's belongings into the car Gabriella knocked softly on the playroom door before entering.

"Hello Sophie!" she smiled at the little girl sitting on the floor packing her teddies into a bag.

Sophie looked up, her big brown eyes wide as she looked carefully at Gabriella. "Mommy?" she smiled.

Gabriella couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes…I'm your mommy! Are you going to come and live with me and Troy?"

"Daddy?" she enquired.

Gabriella hesitated for a moment. "Yes Daddy!"

"Okay!" Sophie smiled as if this had just sealed the deal. "I have pink room?"

"Yes, you're room is pink, with a Princess bed!"

The little girls eyes widened in excitement. "GO!" she exclaimed standing up and taking Gabriella's hand. The pair then made their way through the house to join Grace and Troy at the car.

"Hey Sophie, are you all ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yes Daddy!" she smiled as she handed him her backpack.

Troy looked at Gabriella and Grace, confusion, shock and emotion all evident in his eyes. Both women shrugged their shoulders Gabriella mouthing 'her idea' so as not to draw any attention to it.

"Well, bye bye then Sophie!" Grace smiled down at the toddler.

"Bye Gwace!" Sophie smiled wrapping her tiny arms around Grace's legs.

"Now don't you three be strangers, I want you to come and visit me!" Grace smiled as she hugged both Troy and Gabriella.

"And you can come and visit us!" Gabriella smiled as she hugged the older woman. "Plus, they'll be four of us very soon!"

"What?" Grace asked. "You mean?…." Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Congratulations! You both must be so happy!"

"Oh we are!" Troy laughed. "We are!"

* * *

A month later Sophie had settled into the Bolton household without any real problems. The three of them had fallen into a kind of routine. Gabriella went to work during the week and on the days when Troy had basketball practice Lucille looked after Sophie. The little girl had taken an immediate liking to Luke claiming him to be her 'bwest fwend'.

As Gabriella busied herself making the dinner, Sophie sat at the table drawing a picture for her daddy. It was a Monday night, and every Monday night Gabriella cooked for both Luke and Troy as basketball practice ran late and it meant Lucille didn't need to wait until late to make dinner for herself and Jack.

The radio was playing in the background and as the last song ended the news began.

"AND NOW FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT NEWS

THE LATEST JHONNY DEPP MOVIE HAS BROKE BOX OFFICE RECORDS IN ITS OPENING WEEKEND

AND THE DETECTIVES ARE OUT FOR THE LATEST MYSTERY INVOLVING TROY BOLTON. THE BASKETBALL SUPER STAR WAS SPOTTED OUT AND ABOUT AT THE WEEKED WITH A BROWN EYES CUTIE. BUT DON'T WORRY, THERES NO TROUBLE IN PARADISE WITH HIS WIFE OF ONE MONTH, NO, THIS CUTIE WAS NO MORE THAN TWO YEARS OLD. BUT THE REAL QUESTION IS, WHO IS SHE? AND WHY HAVE WE NEVER SEEN OR HEARD OF HER BEFORE?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny that she'd been expecting it. It was only a matter of time before the press found out about Sophie. Her eyes widened in shock as the radio coverage continued.

"LUCKY FOR YOU WE HAVE MORE INFORMATION. IN AN INTERVIEW EXCLUSIVELY FOR US EARLIER TODAY TROY BOLTON SHONE A LITTLE LIGHT ON THE SITUATION. WHEN ASKED ABOUT THIS LITTLE GIRL HE RESPONDED. "

Troy's voice cut in, "THAT LITTLE GIRL IS THE LATEST IN A LONG LINE OF GREAT THINGS TO HAPPEN TO ME. "

"YES BUT WHO IS SHE?" the radio presenter pressed.

You could hear Troy sigh, and Gabriella could just imagine how uncomfortable he was. "A FEW YEARS BACK SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENED TO GABRIELLA, SOMETHING I WOULD APPRECIEATE IF IT WAS NEVER BROUGHT UP TO EITHER ME OR HER. BUT SHE'S GABRIELLA'S DAUGHTER, TECHINICALLY, BUT AS FAR AS IT REALLY MATTERS, SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER AND WE LOVE HER"

"SO THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE BOLTONS HAVE A LITTLE GIRL…..BUT THEY'RE PLAYING COY AS TO THE CIRCUMSTANCES….."

Gabriella sighed. She could feel tears in her eyes but she fought them away. She was proud of Troy, answering as he did but she could just tell that it was unlikely that the press were going to let this go.

Gabriella heard the front door open. She smiled to herself as she saw Sophie's head pop up. "Uncle LUKE!" she exclaimed as she clambered down off the chair and ran down the hall.

"Soph….be careful,. don't run!" Gabriella called after her.

Troy and Luke appeared in the doorway, Sophie in Luke's arms as she babbled away in his ear.

"Hey babe!" Troy smiled as he kissed Gabriella's cheek. "There's something wrong here, she shouldn't love Luke that much. I mean….he's LUKE!"

"No…nothing wrong here, I'm just that charismatic and loveable, she can't resist my charm"

"Luke….she's two!" Gabriella laughed, "she loves you because you play with her and watch DVDs with her!"

* * *

**Please review! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the reviews =D**

* * *

"For God sake! Why can't they just leave us alone!" Troy exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, slamming a pile of papers down on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked with concern.

"it's the bloody press and their stories!" It was a week since the now famous radio interview and ever since then the tabloids had been going wild.

Gabriella walked over and opened the various news papers and magazines that Troy and just thrown down.

AFFAIRS OF THE HEART- HAS GABRIELLA CHEATED ON TROY

MYSTERY CHILD A LOVE CHILD?

BOLTON BESSOTTED?

The final one caught her attention and she began to read,

AFTER REVEALING THE TRUTH, THAT THE BROWN EYED BABY HE WAS SPOTTED WITH WAS NOT HIS WE CANNOT HELP BUT WONDER JUST HOW BESOTTED IS TROY BOLTON WITH HIS NEW WIFE GABRIELLA. WE KNOW HE STATED THAT 'SOMETHING AWFUL HAPPENED TO GABRIELLA' BUT IS THIS JUST A COVER UP FOR THE TRUTH THAT SHE DID SOMETHING AWFUL TO HIM AND CHEATED ON HIM

Troy saw Gabriella reading the article. "Babe….stop!" he soothed gently. "Its all lies, don't read it."

"I know that…its fine. It'll all die down eventually."

As he saw the hurt in her eyes that she was trying to cover up, something inside of him snapped. "Do you know what. You shouldn't have to deal with this, the papers, the news reports. You have done nothing wrong and more to the point Sophie is being branded a love child, that's not fair on her. She has certainly done nothing wrong. I just want to yell at them all to stop, to go away, to leave us in peace." Gabriella looked at him sympathetically, seeing how upset and annoyed this made him. "Look baby, I'm sorry, but I've been talking to Dave about this and I think we should issue a statement, telling the truth. I know you don't want everyone to know. But it'll stop the speculation and Dave said that he can make sure you're never questioned about it. What do you think?"

She contemplated his words for a second. "Okay…" she decided. "If you think its for the best. To be honest the idea did cross my mind for all the reasons you said, especially because of Soph!"

"It'll be okay, I promise!" he smiled reassuringly as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Brie, are you ready?" Troy called up the stairs. "We have to drop Sophie off at my mums before we go to the doctors!"

"I know, I know, I'm coming!" she responded as she ran down the stairs.

"Wooah…stop running, what if you fall!"

"Sorry!" Gabriella laughed. "Come on Soph, lets get you in the car!"

Sighing Troy followed closely behind them, locking up before sliding into the drivers seat beside Gabriella. He glanced over at her and the pair caught one another's eyes, smiling nervously.

As Troy started up the ignition the radio came on.

AND NOW FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT NEWS.

TROY BOLTON HAS TODAY RELEASED A STATEMENT PUTTING TO REST THE STORIES WHICH HAVE BEEN CIRCULATING FOR THE PAST WEEK. IN HIS STATEMENT HE ADDRESSES THE ALLOGATIONS MADE THAT HIS WIFE, GABRIELLA, CHEATED ON HIM. IT STATES;

I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SET THE RECORD STRAIGHT ON A FEW MATTERS. I RESENT THE FACT THAT THE PRESS HAS ASSUMED THE WORST IN GABIRELLA AND TWISTED MY WORDS OF DEFENCE. WHEN I STATED THAT SOMETHING AWFUL HAD HAPPENED TO HER I WAS NOT IN FACT COVERING ANYTHING UP. THE TRUTH IS THAT THREE YEARS AGO, WHEN SHE WAS ONLY SEVENTEEN, GABRIELLA WAS RAPED, AND AS A RESULT FELL PREGNANT. I HOPE THAT YOU CAN RESPECT OUR PRIVICY AND THE FACT THAT SHE DOES NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT AND I WOULD APPRECIETE IT IF THE RUMOURS AND LIES THAT HAVE BEEN SPREADING WOULD STOP

THAT WAS CERTAINLY A SHOCK FOR THE….

Troy switched it off, glancing over to see Gabriella's reaction. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled weakly. "its just strange to hear people talking about me….about that…on the radio!"

* * *

"Gabriella Bolton?" Dr. Carr called, peeking her heard out around the door.

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another nervously as they stood up and followed the Dr. into her examination room.

"Good morning Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Carr asked.

"I'm good thanks!" Gabriella smiled.

"And is this daddy?"

"Yes, this is Troy…."

"Lovely to meet you Troy, Gabriella, if you'd just like to jump up onto the table there and we can get started. Now, this is your twelve week scan, is that correct?" she asked, checking the notes in front of her.

"Yes, that should be right….."

"Okay, I just have a few questions for you before we actually begin. How have you been feeling? Any problems? Any sickness?"

"I've been good thank-you. There's been no problems so far and at the minute sickness is at a minimum"

"That's good, now is this your first child?"

"Nope, I have a two year old."

"Okay, so you know how the rest of this works. If you'd just like to lie back and pull up your top."

As Gabriella obliged Dr. Carr began squeezing the gel across her stomach. Troy reached across and took Gabriella's hand as they looked into one another's eyes carrying out a silent conversation. The second the booming sound of a small heartbeat filled the room the pair both turned their attention to the monitor, tears in both of there eyes.

* * *

At last Friday came around, and Gabriella couldn't have been more glad. It had been a busy, emotionally draining week. There had been the press rumours, the release of the statement, the press activity that followed that and also, her twelve week scan. It was her last class of the day, Luke's class, and as guilty as she felt about it, she was counting down the minutes until she could get home and curl up on the couch with hot chocolate and Sophie.

She smiled to herself as she looked around the classroom. Luke's class were one of her best classes, they all seemed to sit and work when asked to, which was a strange occurrence, to have a whole class who are all interested in their studies.

Just then a loud bang on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Before she had the chance to call the person in the door was pushed open with force. Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw the man who was standing in the door way.

"How….How did you get in here?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Shut up you little slut!" the man replied. He was heavily built with receding black hair and a pot belly. "And that goes for all of you to!" he turned to the class of students, pulling a gun from the inside of this jacket. "I don't want to have to hurt anybody, but if any of you make a sound, try to leave or make a phone call, I won't be afraid to use this! I need witnesses, witnesses who can testify that this little slut has ruined my life!"

He turned his attention back to Gabriella who was sitting behind her desk. He grabbed her by the arm, "Stand up!" he pulled her to her feet. "Do you have any idea what your slutty little lies have done to me? You have ruined my life. My family hate me, they all believe your lies. But that's exactly what they are LIES!" He grabbed both of her arms holding them firmly as he spat his words into her face.

Luke sat there powerless. He didn't know what to do. It hadn't taken him long to realise who this guy was, to see how afraid Gabriella was but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't get up and confront the guy, he couldn't yell out, that could jeopardise the safety of his classmates. Slowly and carefully he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Troy.

BRIE RM QICK. CALL POLICE

* * *

**Hey…sorry for the slight cliff hanger. Please read and review. I love hearing your thoughts. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks once again for all the support. Sorry it took so long for an update.**

* * *

"You were begging for it that night, in your short skirts, the way you walked past me in that bikini. You wanted it didn't you?" Gabriella shook her head, turning so she didn't have to look at him. "Look at me!" he yelled grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. Pushing her up against the wall forcefully. "You were begging for it then and your begging for it now. Look at you!" he looked her up and down. Her grey skinny leg jeans, pale pink shirt and pink heels. "You want me now as much as you did then" he pushed his body closer to hers, his lips brushing against her cheek.

Tears began to roll down Gabriella's face. "You're such a good little actress aren't you? Acting the victim for everyone, the tabloids, your students here. But you want this I know you do." he began to undo the buttons of her shirt. "And now you've messed everything up. You stupid little whore. My life isn't worth living and after all the lies you told about me, you kept the fact that I have a daughter from me. How sick is that!"

"You're never going to see her!" Gabriella spat.

"Is that so?" he questioned spinning her around, forcing her arm around her back as he slipped his hand beneath her shirt. Breathing against her neck, kissing it between sentences. "You have no right to do that. you're a liar and a slut and everyone here knows it. You've ruined my life and now its time to ruin yours. Your little class here are going to see what a slut you really are."

As he once again pushed her against the wall. One hand around her neck pinning her to the wall as he forced his other arm across her torso forcefully making it difficult for her to breath. "Do you think that superstar of a husband will want you now? When he sees that you've not only let another man kiss you on one occasion but twice!"

"Please…." she struggled.

"Your pleads make no difference to me. You're a dirty little slut who doesn't deserve any of what she's got!"

Luke looked at his friends sitting either side of him. 'Help?' he mouthed as they nodded in agreement. The three slowly and quietly stood up. The look of disgust on Luke's face growing as he listened to what the man was saying. It pained him to see Gabriella like this. As he watched her physically struggle for breath., "Why do you think you deserve my sympathy, your life is worth nothing…" the man continued.

"Get the hell off of her, she's pregnant you sick monster!" Luke yelled as he and his two friends grabbed the guy from behind, forcing him to the ground.

His friends nodded to him, signalling the guy was going nowhere. He slowly stood up and walked slowly over to where Gabriella sat curled up on the floor. "Brie…" he started, his voice low. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes full of tears and fear. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his shoulder, tears falling freely.

At that moment the door burst open and Troy appeared. As his eyes met the sight of his little brother and wife sitting on the floor his heart dropped. "Brie….Baby are you alright?" he asked. His eyes scanned the room for clues as to what had happened. It didn't take long and he recognised him instantly. "You son of a bitch, you god damned son of a bitch!" he exploded, advancing towards the guy. "How dare you come and find her…how dare you attack her again. You are one sick…."

Luke saw the fury building up in Troy's eyes. "Troy….don't. He's not worth it!" he warned. Troy looked up at him. He jerked his head towards Gabriella. This action seemed to snap Troy out of his anger as he slowly began to advance towards them.

"Gabi…?" she looked up at him, the look in her eyes breaking his heart.

"Get Sophie!" she responded.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go get Sophie….he can't get her!"

"He's not going to get her baby…he's there he's not going anywhere and moms not going to let Soph go anywhere!"

"I need Sophie!" she continued. Desperation in her eyes.

"But you need to go to hospital, get checked over, make sure that you and the baby are okay!"

"Luke can take me!"

Seeing just how desperate she was Luke cut in. "Look Troy, I'll drive Gabriella to the hospital, you go and get Sophie and meet us there!"

Troy sighed, reluctantly agreeing as he helped Gabriella to her feet. "Okay. See you soon babe." he whispered kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Okay, so Gabriella Bolton, is that correct?" a Doctor asked as he entered the cubicle Gabriella had been put in.

"Yes!" she responded.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm Dr Carter, who's this?" he asked referring to Luke.

"I'm her brother in law, Luke Bolton. Her husband will be here soon"

"Okay. Now, I need to understand roughly what happened."

Gabriella sat and stared ahead. "She was attacked. The guy pinned her against the wall. She's pregnant." Luke replied.

"Okay, Gabriella. Would it be okay if I examined you? Make sure you and your baby are okay?"

Gabriella nodded slowly as she pushed her body down the bed and lay down. Her eyes closed. Her mind full of images.

Eventually the doctor was finished. "Okay Gabriella. You seem to be fine, you will have a few nasty bruises in the morning but nothing's broken!"

"My baby?" she questioned.

"I've ordered an ultrasound, it should be down soon and we will find out for sure, but at the minute there doesn't appear to be any problems so that's a good sign!"

"Thank-you." she whispered.

"I will be back to check on you later, a nurse will do the ultrasound when it arrives!" he smiled at her, exiting and closing the curtain behind him.

Moments later the curtain was pulled back again and Troy and Sophie stepped into the small cubicle. "Gabriella…" Troy began as he walked towards the bed, placing his hand on her cheek and looking into her eyes. "Are you okay? What did the Doctors say?"

"I'm fine!" she smiled weakly, pulling Sophie closer to her after Luke lifted the little girl onto the bed. "The Doctor said there would be no lasting damage as such, just a few bruises."

"And the baby?"

"A nurse will be around with an ultrasound soon but the Doctor said there are no clues to suggest that anything is wrong."

Troy breathed a sigh of relief as he massaged the back of her hand with his thumb. "What happened? How did he get in?"

"I don't know…he just appeared and started….." Gabriella trailed off.

"He basically attacked her, started threatening her, telling her everything was her fault." Luke finished. "But it's okay, it's over now, Ben texted me, the police arrived shortly after we left, they've got him and he wont be bothering you again!"

The look on Gabriella's face suggested that she didn't want to talk about it any more. At that moment an ultrasound machine appeared through the curtains followed by a smiling young nurse.

"Hey, Soph! Why don't we go get mommy and daddy some chocolate!" Luke suggested picking the little girl up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Troy smiled gratefully at him as the pair disappeared.

"Hello Gabriella, my name's Jenny," the nurse smiled. "if you'd just like to pull your shirt up for me we'll make sure everything's okay with your baby"

Troy winced as she pulled up her top to reveal a nasty blue coloured bruise that was already starting to appear.

As the nurse squeezed the gel onto her stomach Gabriella closed her eyes, Troy's heart breaking as he saw the look on her face, one of hope, hope that they would hear the faint sound of a heartbeat that would mean everything would be okay.

For thirty excruciating seconds the cubicle was filled with silence. Tears were beginning to form in Gabriella's eyes. Then finally. The sound of a small heartbeat echoed quietly, growing louder with each passing second. Both of their faces erupted into relieved smiles as tears flowed freely down Gabriella's face.

Thank God, they thought. That man hadn't managed to ruin another life!

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. Once again sorry for the delay. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. There may be a few sections in the coming chapters from a story from my old account…just for the record.**

* * *

Later that evening, after Sophie had been tucked into bed, Troy and Gabriella were lying on their bed watching a television show. Gabriella moved her body slightly and reached over and kissed Troy her hands reaching below the material of his tee shirt.

"Gabriella…" he began, taking her face in his hands and making her look at him. "we're not doing this…."

Gabriella looked deflated, "Why? What's wrong? He's right isn't he? You don't want me because of what happened with him…."

"Brie…listen to me. Of course I want you. I think you are the sexiest, most attractive woman I have ever met. But we are still not doing this tonight. It's not really what you want. You just want to get the memory of him out of your head. And of course I want that too, but not this way. I doesn't feel right, it would be like taking advantage of you, and I can't do that!"

She looked at him, listening to every word he was saying. "Okay…" she whispered. "will you at least kiss me?"

"That I can do!" he smiled as he kissed her softly.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy exit the bathroom wearing only a towel, his hair still wet.

"Thank you!" he grinned back at her.

"You're so old now…..you're almost thirty!"

"Wooah….hold on a minute….you're the math teacher, since when was twenty four almost thirty!"

It had been two weeks since the incident in Gabriella's classroom and it had been agreed by the principle, Troy and herself that it would be okay for her to go back to work. If Gabriella had have gotten her way she would have been back at work the next day but both Troy and the principle had put her off. They felt that no matter how ready she thought she was, there was the potential for it all to end very badly.

However the past two weeks had been anything but uneventful. A few days after her release from hospital, the rumours began. After Luke had let slip that she was pregnant in the classroom the news had filtered its way through to the press. All the entertainment channels and tabloids were reporting on the speculation, and for once in Gabriella's experience they were reporting in a positive way. The tabloids seemed to be thrilled at the idea of a little Bolton and when Troy confirmed the rumours on a previously organised radio interview the press went crazy speculating as to the sex of the baby. But thankfully the hype only really lasted a week. They had made all the stories they could out of it, it was old news, for now….

She walked into her classroom a few hours later to find things just the way she remembered them. Luke was even sitting on a desk at the front of the room and smiled brightly at her as she walked in.

"Hey!" he laughed. "Glad to be back here?"

"Yes…it's great being at home with Sophie and all but I really missed work. Plus I'm only going to be in for another three weeks then we're off again or Christmas break so I mean, I'm not doing too badly…I'm yet to work a full semester!" Gabriella laughed.

"You're such a slacker!"

"I know, right?"

"So, what are you and Troy doing tonight, for his birthday?"

"Nothing special, probably just ordering take out once we get Sophie to bed…"

"See, this is what marriage does to you. This time last year you won't have spent Troy's birthday sitting in and eating take out! You'd either have been out for a romantic meal…or in your house but in a totally different room doing a totally different type of eating! You're now a boring married couple with a kid and another on the way…." he laughed

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "And what makes you think that just cause we're married desert will not be served because I can assure you that it most definitely will…"

"Gabriella! I don't need to know!"

"Well you brought it up!"

* * *

"Gabriella…." Troy began as he helped her clear the table after their meal.

"yeah?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Okay, this sounds bad….are you going to inform me that you have to go away with the team?"

"No….well, yes, I do. But its only for a three days and its still a week away, plus I told you about that ages ago"

"Okay…"

"Anyway, what I was going to ask was… My mom phoned earlier. She'd been talking to my Grandpa and he has invited the whole family up to his ski lodge in New Hampshire for Christmas. He wants a big family gathering since he missed our wedding, you remember he wasn't allowed to fly because he's just had an operation a few moths before….But basically mom was asking if we would want to go, introduce Sophie to everyone. She said that Grandpa said that your mom could come too if she wanted to spend Christmas with us. So what do you think?"

"Yeah!" she smiled. "That sounds great, I was beginning to wonder what we would do for Christmas this year. I was thinking of asking David, Emily and the kinds to come and stay but your Grandpas idea is even better. But don't worry about mom, she's going to stay with Uncle Eric in Spain over Christmas anyway."

* * *

Three weeks, and a plane journey later Troy carried a sleeping Sophie through the airport followed by Gabriella, his parents, Luke, David, Emily, Meghan and Chloe.

"Mom, how are we getting to Grandpa's?" Luke questioned as they walked towards the exit.

"We ordered cabs" Lucille replied simply as they exited the airport to find two large cars waiting for them, the driver of one standing with a sign that read 'BOLTON'.

"Oh my Goodness!" Gabriella exclaimed with a gasp. "This place is massive!"

They had just pulled up outside the Bolton's cabin and it was more like a small hotel than a family cabin. It looked just like one of the romantic snow covered cabins that you would see in the movies.

"You like it then?" Lucille smiled as Gabriella nodded.

"Come on. We better get inside, it will be starting to snow heavier soon!" Jack smiled as he began unloading some of their luggage.

One by one they all piled out of the car, Troy stopping momentarily to help Gabriella before lifting Sophie out and putting her in her mothers arms.

As Troy went to help retrieve some of the bags Gabriella simply stood and looked up at the cabin that stood before her. "Gabriella!" Troy said snapping her out of her daydream. "Come on! It's freezing out here!"

She smiled as she walked over to join the others as they started towards the door. David pushed the door open to reveal a large entrance hall with a huge wooden staircase in the middle and numerous doors leading off from all directions. Gabriella silently followed the Bolton family through the cabin and through a set of double doors into a large lounge area where they were greeted by the remainder of the Bolton clan, including Troy's grandpa, George.

Gabriella had only met George on one other occasion and when they had announced their engagement he had been very excited about coming over for it. However a few months previous he had been admitted to hospital for an operation and was not permitted to fly so he had missed it.

"Gabriella!" the old man smiled as she entered the room, Sophie wriggling free of her arms to run after Meghan and Chloe who had ran into the room immediately. "Gosh, haven't you grown up since the last time I saw you?" Gabriella smiled at him, nodding her head. "And you too, Troy, my boy. I hear you're all grown up, got that wife of yours pregnant already!"

"Yes Grandpa!" Troy replied, his face bashful. "Oh and by the way everyone, in case you hadn't guessed, or read any of the gossip magazines or in general been on plant mars for the past few months, that little girl who just ran after Meghan and Chloe is Sophie…."

"Really Troy? We thought you'd kidnapped her…." Jennifer joked.

"Hey Gabriella!" Caitlyn spoke up. "Have you seen this?" she asked holding out a magazine.

"Erm…no….I don't think so." she responded. "Why what is it?" she took the magazine from Caitlyn and rolled her eyes.

"Baby bump watch?" Troy asked, reading over her shoulder. He was referring to the picture in the magazine. It featured a photo of Gabriella that had been taken a few days previous when she was at the park with Sophie. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, the tank top allowing you to see her small bump.

* * *

**Later that night with Gabriella**

Gabriella walked around the room that she, Troy and Sophie had been given, putting their stuff away in the closet and various drawers. Sighing she yawned, realizing for the first time how much all the travelling had taken it out of her. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked over at Sophie who was sleeping peacefully in the small camp bed that had been set up.

"Gabriella?" her head whipped round to see Jessica standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jessica!"

"Hi. Erm… me, Sarah Hannah, Callie and Lilly are watching Juno in the lounge, do you want to come and watch it?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" she replied, thinking to herself that Sophie would be fine, she would just be down the hall anyway. "I'll be there in a minute okay?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll hold the film."

"No, its fine. Go ahead, I've seen it so I wont be missing anything!"

Jessica walked off down the hallway in the direction of the lounge as Gabriella stooped up and walked into their adjoining bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she picked up her glasses and put them on; putting her hair in a high pony tail she checked her reflection before walking down the hall to the lounge to find the girls already spread out in various places around the room watching the movie.

As she entered the room Caitlyn turned to smile at her, doing a double take. "You wear glasses?" she questioned

"Yeah, I have done for years, but only for reading and when I have a headache mostly"

"Oh, I never knew that…" she trailed off as they settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

"Troy….Dude, your wife's hot!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, I mean we've seen her in pictures but in real life…." Adam agrees

"You guys saw her at our wedding…." Troy said, looking bewildered as to why they were saying this now.

"I know that, its just those few days were such a rush, but I mean seriously, as sick as this may sound, even pregnant she's hot!"

The boys were all hanging out in the attached garage of the cabin, drinking and catching up.

"I guess that is a compliment! And As much as it disturbs me to listen to you talk about my wife like that. I have to agree she's damn hot all the time." Troy said looking from Ryan to Adam.

"So how is our superstar of a cousin?" Callum asked.

"I'm good!"

"Oh please, don't lie, you're great and you know it!" David grinned at his younger brother.

"Yeah, and why wouldn't you be great? You have a girl who is quite literally….a goddess!" Ryan smiled.

"And he's going be a daddy….you've no idea how happy that makes him!" added Luke with a laugh.

* * *

The end credits were rolling and Jessica and Caitlyn were absentmindedly singing along to the theme tune. "I'm so tired!" Lilly announced with a yawn. "I think I'm going on to bed!" she smiled standing up and skipping off in the direction of her bedroom.

The rest of the girls began to make themselves more comfortable. "Yeah, I think it's time for me to crash too!" Gabriella smiled as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'm really tired from all my travelling. I'll see you all in the morning. Night!"

"Night!" the girls echoed.

Gabriella walked down the carpeted hallway towards her room. She had walked the hallway a few times since her arrival but it was the first time that she noticed the pictures of the Bolton's that lined the walls. She smiled at one of Troy aged about five, basketball in hand smiling at the camera. As she looked more closely at the various pictures one in particular caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Troy at their senior prom, but it wasn't the professional one, it had obviously been taken by Lucille as it was a more candid shot of the two standing in the door way talking.

"it's a really pretty picture!" Gabriella jumped and turned to see Jessica standing behind her.

"Thanks!"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? I'm sure there's a spare baby monitor floating around from when we were younger if you're worried about Sophie!"

"No, honestly, I'm really tired!" Gabriella smiled. "But can you do me a favour? Will you let Troy know that I've gone on to bed?"

"Yeah sure thing! Goodnight Gabriella…"

"Night Jessica."

* * *

"Hey Jess!" Callum smiled as she skipped into the living room. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Jessica turned to him and stuck out her tongue, "Callum stop doing the caring big brother routine, everyone here knows you! Plus I was just coming down to say goodnight!" she smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek.

As she turned to leave she looked over at Troy, "Oh Troy, Gabriella said to tell you she went to bed, she was really tired. Plus I didn't know she wore glasses!" she added hoping he would understand what she was getting at. "night then!" she smiled as she ran off upstairs.

Moments later Troy stood up. "well I guess it is getting late, I think I'll head up too."

"You're tired?" David looked at his younger brother doubtfully.

"Yeah, its been a long day…"

"You're such a liar, you're going up there to do Gawd knows what with Gabriella." Adam grinned.

"Seriously….don't want to know…innocent little brother charade!" David announced as the others scoffed at him.

"Dude, she's pregnant!" Callum laughed. "What do you think they do, play scrabble?"

* * *

**Please Review and let me know your thoughts. I just want to remind people that some of this came from a story I published a while ago but then deleted…. xx**


End file.
